Happy Popper és a Töke Leve
by TaBoo and Drachiss Corporation
Summary: A beszédes cím NEM azt takarja, amire első ránézésre gondolnátok! Harry Potter és a Bölcsek Köve paródia, némi pácolt hússal, érdekfeszítő és veszélyes helyzetekkel, nevetéssel és könnyekkel és az élet savaborsával!
1. A minden semmijének kezdete

**Cím: Happy Popper és a Töke Leve**

**Írta: TaBoo and Drachiss Corporation**

**Korhatár: A következő mű megtekintése 4 éves kor alatt csak szülői felügyelettel ajánlott! Néhol, itt-ott csúnyább, vulgárisabb kifejezések előfordulhatnak (és elő is fordulnak). A mű csupán egyetlen fejezetében tartalmaz enyhe, nem részletezett slash-vonulatot, más fejezetekben csak utalások vannak ilyen témára vonatkozólag.**

**Figyelmeztetések: WARNING! Kedves emberek, szerte a világban! Ez a régi, jól megírt figyelmeztetés új, agresszív verziója! Ezúton szeretném felhívni mindenki figyelmét arra, hogy teszek rá, ha hasmenést kaptok olvasás közben! Fájjon csak a prosztatátok! **

**Továbbá (annak az amatőr) J. K. Rowlingnak a karakterei és az itt található frenetikus egyéniségek közti hasonlóság a puszta véletlen műve... **

**Ne feledjük, ez a regény megtörtént események alapján íródott... (amit nemrég találtunk ki)...**

* * *

**A minden semmijének kezdete**

Sötétség borult az angliai kis lakótelepre. Minden tisztes lakó már rég húzta a lóbőrt vagy a feleségét...

Az utcasarkon egy rejtélyes alak még rejtélyesebb sziluettje rajzolódott ki. Olyan hirtelen és olyan csendesen jelent meg, mintha a földből bújt volna ki. Magas, kedves arcú öregember volt, hosszú fehér szakállal, és piros hermelin szegélyes ruhával.

Röpke fél órán át kutatott a zsebeiben és a hátán cipelt puttonyában...

Cukrot, csokit, nyalókát és ijesztő mennyiségű citromport húzott elő az említett tároló eszközből, majd szép sorjában kirakosgatta maga mellé a földre. De előbb még nagyot nyalt a citromporból, amitől olyan picire zsugorodott a szája, hogy egészen elveszett a szakáll-rengetegben

- Áhh, megvan! - kiálltott fel diadalmasan, kezében egy öngyújtó formájú tárggyal

Az idős, csodák csodájára bot nélkül csámpázó bácsi arcán hatalmas mosoly terült el. Végül az öngyújtónak látszó tárgyat bősz kar- és csípőkörzések közepette a feje fölé emelte, majd elkezdett kattintgatni vele. Ám nem történt az ég világon semmi. Majdnem másfél órát szarakodott így, miközben a kellemes esti szellőt felváltotta a New Jersey állam felől érkező vihar, mely mennydörgéssel és villámlással boldogította az éjszakás rendőrjárőröket. Az egyik villám belecsapott az öregember melletti villanypóznába, minek hatására az egész lakótelep elsötétült.

- Végre - törölte meg izzadt homlokát az idős fazon, mivel meg volt győződve róla, hogy az ő öngyújtója oltotta ki a fényeket. Ekkor két apró, sárgás szempár csillant meg az éjszaka sötétjében. Az öregember érdeklődve figyelte a jelenséget, majd mikor a szemek tulajdonosa, a szibériai tigris közelebb ért, az vénség elmosolyodott.

- Gondolhattam volna, hogy ezt a bulit nem hagyja ki, Galagonya professzor. - E szavak hatására a tigris szaltózott egyet, s mire ismét földet ért, már egy leírhatatlan testű, méretű, alakú és fazonú nő lett belőle.

- Igazak a kósza hírek, Mamus?

- Van amelyik, igen, van amelyik nem - felelt nagyon bölcsen az idős skizofrén.

- De... Popperék? Tényleg csak a kis Happy...? - a nő szemében, orrában és szájában könnyek csillogtak.

Az hosszúszakállú bőszen bólogatott.

- Heidit küldtem el érte - tette hozzá pár pillanat múlva.

- Gondolja, hogy Heidi megfelel erre a bonyolult és fontos feladatra?

- A citromporomat és az életemet is rábíznám Heidire.

Abban a pillanatban mennydörgő robaj rázta meg a környéket.

- Bocsánat, Mirha... Az az átkozott citrompor teszi... Nagyon felfúj...

Ugyanakkor a távolból tényleg közeledett valami. Erre természetesen csak egy vékonyka, nyikorgó hangból lehetett következtetni, mert olyan tök sötét volt, hogy maximum egy 2 méter sugarú körben láthattak bármit is. Az igen csak hosszadalmas nyikorgás után végre feltűnt egy jármű.

És a járművön, ami egy nagyon modern, nagyon menő, minden extrával felszerelt tricikli volt, ült egy hatalmas, szőrös jeti.

- Egek Heidi! Honnan a vérből szerezted ezt a triciklit?

- Kölcsönkértem, uram! - hajlongott a hegyiembernek is beillő személy - a kis Sziszifuszi Backtől kértem kölcsön... Ő is mindig ezzel jár csajozni... meg alkalom adtán pasizni...

- Sziszifuszi Back? - kérdezett vissza kivágva a magas C-t Galagonya.

- Az hát! Épp a nagymamájához triciklizett sörrel és habostortával, mikor megtudta, hogy a csúnya, gonosz farkas épp azon a környéken ólálkodik, így tett egy kis kerülőt.

- És a gyerek? - kérdezte a nő.

- Itt van a csizmám szárában. Épp Bristol fölött repültünk, mikor telerakta a pelenkáját, de végül a hosszas sírás elaltatta.

- Add ide, Heidi - mondta nagyon halk, érzelmes hangon az idős, szakállas ürge.

Mikor Heidi kivette a karácsonyi csomagolópapírba dugott gyereket a számára fenn tartott helyről, az öreg átvette tőle és apró puszit nyomott a kicsi villám alakú sebhelyére.

- Biztos, hogy itt akarja elhelyezni, Mamus? - riposztolt Galagonya. - Ezek az emberek a legmegátalkodottabb muglik az egész dimenzióban!

- Azt teszem, ami Happynek a legjobb - magyarázta a Mamusnak szólított férfi.

Végül reszkető kezekkel leguggolt az egyik ház ajtaja elé, odahelyezte a gyereket, majd egy DVD-t nyomott az alvó kicsi hóna alá.

- Annyira fog hiányozni - zokogta a jetiformájú Heidi.

- Nyugodj meg, nemsokára újra látjuk - vígasztalta Mamus, majd elindultak a közeli night-klubba, ahol hozzájuk hasonló, különösen furcsa emberek koccintottak (azon az estén már vagy ezredszerre) Happy Popper egészségére.

Az ajtó előtt hagyott kis csöppség homlokán lévő villám alakú sebhely vakító fénnyel felizzott, hogy egy rövid időre elvakítsa az olvasó közönséget, majd felvillantsa a "HARRY POPPER és a Töke Leve" feliratot, majd a rendező, a zeneszerző, a főszereplők és végül de nem utolsó sorban a grandiózus írónők nevét...

Tüm türüm tüm rürüm tü düm tüm türüm tüm tü tüüüüüüüm


	2. Spamek

**Cím: Happy Popper és a Töke Leve**

**Írta: TaBoo and Drachiss Corporation**

**Korhatár: A következő mű megtekintése 4 éves kor alatt csak szülői felügyelettel ajánlott! Néhol, itt-ott csúnyább, vulgárisabb kifejezések előfordulhatnak (és elő is fordulnak). A mű csupán egyetlen fejezetében tartalmaz enyhe, nem részletezett slash-vonulatot, más fejezetekben csak utalások vannak ilyen témára vonatkozólag.**

**Figyelmeztetések: WARNING! Kedves emberek, szerte a világban! Ez a régi, jól megírt figyelmeztetés új, agresszív verziója! Ezúton szeretném felhívni mindenki figyelmét arra, hogy teszek rá, ha hasmenést kaptok olvasás közben! Fájjon csak a prosztatátok! **

**Továbbá (annak az amatőr) J. K. Rowlingnak a karakterei és az itt található frenetikus egyéniségek közti hasonlóság a puszta véletlen műve... **

**Ne feledjük, ez a regény megtörtént események alapján íródott... (amit nemrég találtunk ki)...**

* * *

**Spamek**

A Private Ride 4 szám alatt lakó Durci úr és neje büszkén állíthatták, hogy köszönik szépen ők tökéletesen normálisak. Ugyan ki is feltételezhetné erről a békés, nyugodt, tökéletesen átlagos, tökéletesen normális és hétköznapi, brit házikó lakóiról, hogy a legcsekélyebb közük lenne az okkultizmus bármilyen formájához.

A családfő, Vermut Durci vérbeli angol gentleman volt, a maga tömött, betyáros bajszával, csikós nadrágjával és erőteljes közép-európai akcentusával. Platán asszony, Durci úr hites neje egy szürke, hétköznapi kettősügynök volt.

Otthonuk szerény kis családias fészek volt, amely már órák, sőt napok óta változatlan maradt. Csak a kandallópárkányt díszítő fényképek és a lehallgató poloskákhoz szegődött igazi poloskák száma árulkodott az eltelt időről.

Ez a nap is úgy indult, akár a többi... Durciné Platán asszonyság arcán a háziasszonyok nyugodt, elégedett mosolyával aktiválta a házat oltalmazó lángszórókat, hogy az elektromos vezetékeken trónoló baglyok sokaságát, egyetlen éles, forró villanással a pokolra küldje...

Vermut bácsi szívében hosszú, csaknem másfél napi házasság után is heves érzelmek tüzének lángja lobogott. Gyengéd csókot lehelt hitvese kipállott ajkaira, majd idilli vigyorral az arcán hagyta, hogy Platán asszony eligazgassa rajta a kényszerzubbonyt.

Mindent ment, ahogyan menni szokott. Vermut Durci úron, benn a munkahelyén elvégezték a szokásos kísérleteket, Platán asszony pedig még ebéd előtt megmentette a világot... kétszer is.

A problémák és a furcsaságok akkor kezdődtek, amikor a rádióban bejelentették, hogy az elbocsátott postások bosszúhadjáratba fogtak és mindenkit számlákkal, prospektusokkal és Gary Cipőboltjába szóló vásárlási utalványokkal árasztanak el (vagyis kirúgatásuk ellenére folytatni fogják eddigi munkájukat).

Sajnálatos módon ez a szerény kis atombunkerecske is részét képezte az áldozatok népes számának. A megvadult ex postások (szokás szerint) sorozatlövésre állított postai katapultjukból téglákhoz, macskakövekhez és esetenként saját magukhoz erősített leveleket lőttek ki. Ez eddig még csak rendben is volna... De midőn az egyik félájult postás mellkasára erősített vérrel és parfümmel átitatott levélre ráakadtak, Vermut bátyó blitz spiritjében felment a pumpa. A ház ura dühödten csavargatta kackiás bajszát, miközben hangjában jelentős felháborodottsággal felolvasta:

_ORTODOX_

_Parázsló- és Megváltóképző Szakschool_

_Igazgató: Mamus Dumbó (sokszor díjazott, jutalmazott, kitüntetett és buksi-simogatott főmufti)_

_Tisztelt Popper úr!_

_Örömmel értesítjük, hogy felvételt nyert az Ortodox Parázsló és Megváltóképző _

_Szakschoolba be. Mellékelten megküldjük a kedvenc segédeszközeim listáját._

_A tanév szeptember 1-jén kezdődik. Legkésőbb július 31-éig küldjön baglyot nekünk és citromport az igazgatónak._

_Tisztelettel:_

_Galagonya professzorasszony_

_U.I.: Ezt a levelet a fent említett határidőn belül küldd tovább még 20 embernek, és rád talál az igaz szerelem, egy aranyvérű kis szöszi képében. Ha nem, akkor egy nagydarab NDK úszónő el fog verni egy hozzá hasonlóan nagy bikacsökkel._


	3. És eljöve az NDK úszónő

**Cím: Happy Popper és a Töke Leve**

**Írta: TaBoo and Drachiss Corporation**

**Korhatár: A következő mű megtekintése 4 éves kor alatt csak szülői felügyelettel ajánlott! Néhol, itt-ott csúnyább, vulgárisabb kifejezések előfordulhatnak (és elő is fordulnak). A mű csupán egyetlen fejezetében tartalmaz enyhe, nem részletezett slash-vonulatot, más fejezetekben csak utalások vannak ilyen témára vonatkozólag.**

**Figyelmeztetések: WARNING! Kedves emberek, szerte a világban! Ez a régi, jól megírt figyelmeztetés új, agresszív verziója! Ezúton szeretném felhívni mindenki figyelmét arra, hogy teszek rá, ha hasmenést kaptok olvasás közben! Fájjon csak a prosztatátok! **

**Továbbá (annak az amatőr) J. K. Rowlingnak a karakterei és az itt található frenetikus egyéniségek közti hasonlóság a puszta véletlen műve... **

**Ne feledjük, ez a regény megtörtént események alapján íródott... (amit nemrég találtunk ki)...**

* * *

**És eljöve az NDK úszónő**

A kis Happy, aki az első fejezet óta már nagy, 11 éves Happy volt, igazán happynek mondhatta magát, és nem csak azért, mert a mazohisták álom-gyermekkorát élte meg, hanem azért is, amiért egy ilyen kedélyes és baráti és szívhez szóló levelet kapott.

Magas víztartalmú, formálatlan széklet szín szemeit az őt már évek óta hűen bántalmazó Vermut bácsira emelte, és csilingelő hangján megkérdezte:

- Vermut bácsi, elmehetek-e ebbe a varázslatos és mélyen vallásos intézménybe tanulni és okosodni, ahogyan minden más enyhén abnormális korombéli gyermek teszi, darling?

- Nem. - vakkantotta a bácsi, és mérgében megette a levelet... majd a postást is.

Eztán megszállott menekülés vette kezdetét, mert mindenhonnan ezek a rohadás levelek záporoztak. Úgyhogy a kis család átvágott hegyen-völgyön, és még egy autós üldözésben is részt vett, de mindhiába... Mert úgy tűnt, Galagonya professzorasszonynak nincs jobb dolga, mint ezeket a leveleket újra és újra megírni, elküldeni és ez által az idegösszeomlás szélére sodorni az amúgy is Durci családot.

A család nem tehetett mást, egy kis, apró, ici-pici luxusvillában húzták meg magukat Bora-Borán. Hallgatták a napsütést, élvezték a tengert és a pálmafákat. Ám egy este szörnyű dolog történt, mely rányomta bélyegét a család további életére. Bent üldögéltek a tenger közepére épített luxusházban, mikor hirtelen, váratlanul, minden előrejelzés vagy bejelentkezés nélkül egy férfi mászott be az ablakon. Dawson, a Dawson és a Haverokból.

- A francba! Rossz díszlet - mondta, és eltűnt.

Ám ekkor egyetlen szempillantás alatt a ház egyik oldalának falai egyszerűen kidőltek, s a szabaddá vált gerendák alatt egy hatalmas, szőrös testet pillantottak meg. Az illető ráállt a perzsaszőnyegre, majd nagykabátjának kisebbik, pontosan 1729. számú belső zsebéből előhúzott egy emut, egy hörcsögöt, egy oroszlánt, egy medvét, majd végre megtalálta, amit keresett, méghozzá a darut, és visszapattintotta a kidőlt falat a helyére, majd eltette a munkaeszközt.

- Csá - köszönt mély, reszelős hangon.

- Ki... ki... ki... ki maga? - hebegte Vermut Durci.

- Hun vagy Happy? - szólt az idegen, figyelemre sem méltatva Vermut bácsit.

- I... i... itt vagyok - mondta félénken a kis Popper.

- Hűha Happy! De meg nőttél!

- Tényleg? - csillant fel a Mini Küzdőszellemű megnevezhetetlen színű szeme.

- Bezony.

- És te ki vagy?- tette fel az abszolúte értelmes kérdést Happy, miközben a nagydarab férfi egy kőből faragott tortát csúsztatott a segge alá.

- Heidi vagyok, az Ortodox kulacs- és citromporőrzője.

- Heidi?... Te nem fiú vagy?

- Nem. Történetem a régmúlt időkbe nyúlik vissza, úgyhogy jól figyelj rám Happy. Valamikor, réges-régen élt egy szép, kissé magas és nagyon izmos úszónő, aki sajnos, megalázó módon áldozatául esett az NDK megbízásából végzett hormonkísérleteknek. Úgy hívták: Heidi.

- Te voltál az? - kérdezte zokogva Happy, miközben egy zsebkendőt nyújtott át a mögötte szintén fennhangon bömbölő, meghatódott Vermut Durcinak. Eközben Platán és Vermut Durci fia, Nudli Durci épp készült csórni abból a megkövült tortából, amelyet Heidi Happynek hozott. Az egykori úszónő a seggére csapott a discmanjével, s csak azután válaszolt:

- Igen Happy. De most rólad kell beszélnünk. Valamit muszáj elmondanom.

- Mit? - kérdezte mohón a sebesfejű kölyök.

- Happy! Te parázsló vagy!

- Én? Parázsló?

- Ja.

- Nem, nem, az lehetetlen! Én csak Happy vagyok. A Meleg Happy...

- Mondd csak, kedves Meleg Happy: csinálsz furcsa, megmagyarázhatatlan, különös dolgokat? Van hajnali magömlésed?

Heidi mélyen szuggerálta Happy szemeit, a fiú pedig tátott szájjal, lassan bólintott.

- És ti! Ti burganyazabáló bumburnyákok! Ti tudtátok? Tudtátok, hogy mi vagyok és nem mondtátok el?! - kiáltott hirtelen Happy a nagynénjéékre.

- Persze, hogy tudtuk! - kezdte gúnyos hangon Platán néni. - Hogy ne tudtuk volna? Olyan vagy mint az anyád! Ő is egy biszex kis boszorkány volt! Elvette az a Potter és boldogan éltek, míg egy orbitális orgazmus fel nem robbantotta őket!

- Egy orgazmus? De nekem azt mondtátok, hogy az intenzív szexhiány végzett velük!

- SZEXHIÁNY?- mennydörögte a benga nőszemély - Ribi és Jam-as Popper az iskola leg... khmmm... aktívabb diákjai voltak!!! Hát ez botrány! Ez elfogadhatatlan! Ez fúúúúúúúú... - tajtékzott tovább, de lehet, hogy az csak a tenger volt... - Happy Poppernek nem mondták el a saját történetét? Ez felháborító... Na majd én elmondom... - fogott bele, mert a mesemondás nagyon feküdt neki. Szóval előhúzott az egyik zsebéből egy hintaszéket és begyújtotta vele a kandallót...Aztán belezuttyant egy méretes karosszékbe, ami kellően recsegett-ropogott a súlya alatt, és nekilátott, hogy befejezze a félkész kötését...

- Hát az úgy volt, kedveském...

Majdnem 9 teljes órával, némi meseközben szundizással és az ilyenkor ébresztőnek használt seggrepacsival később Heidi kézen fogta Happyt és kivezette a házból Durciék heves tiltakozása ellenére, mely mély, szaggatott horkolásban nyilvánult meg.

- Hová megyünk, Heidi? - érdeklődte meg Happy.

- Az Abszolút Abszol Út Super Center-be.

Happy és kísérője betipegtek egy lezüllött, lócitromszagú lebujba, majd Heidi (cirka három és fél méteres átmérőjű karjával) leütötte a kocsmárost, mely tettnek hatására ez egyik koszos, poros pohárkából halványkék fénnyel egy dzsinn emelkedett ki.

- Szólítottál gazdám? Teljesítem két kívánságod!

- Teleportálj minket a bevásárlóközpontba és takarodj vissza a helyedre!

- A picsába! Legközelebb csak egy kívánságot engedélyezek - fogadta meg milliomodszorra a kissé emlékezetkieséses dzsinn, miközben hangja elhalkult, majd alakja eltűnt.

Ebben a pillanatban Happyékkel forogni kezdett a világ, s a fekete hajú fiú - mivel nem volt hozzászokva az ilyen hullámvasutakhoz - észrevétlenül csordultig hányta a neki háttal álló Heidi farzsebét.

Amikor kinyitotta hihetetlenül nagy szemeit, azok (talán a nyári meleg miatti hőtágulás következtében) kétszerakkorára nőttek. Előtte ott magasodott az Abszolút Abszol Út Super Center hatalmas, varázslatos, lenyűgöző, kacsalábon-pörgő-forgó kastélya.

Ám mielőtt Happy gyermeki kívácsiságától hajtottan beléphetett volna az üzletközpontba, Heidi vállára tette a (fejenként 100-120 kilós) kezeit.

- Várj Happy! Hisz pénzre is szükséged lesz!

- De nekem nincsen lóvém Heidi. Vermut bácsiék meg nem fognak fizetni helyettem - szontyolodott el Happy, mint egy kisgyerek, akit a szülei azzal a szörnyű és fájó hírrel szembesítettek, hogy a Jézuskát NEM a húsvéti nyuszi szülte.

- De hát anyádék hagytak rád dohányt!

- Köszönöm, nem dohányzom. Pénzt nem örököltem?

Heidi különösen furcsa képet vágott.

- De - hagyta rá végül a gyerekre. - Gyere, most felvesszük a pénzedet az IEPP-ben.

- IEPP, mint Imádjuk Együtt Perselus Pitont? - meresztett nagy szemeket Happy.

- Nem. IEPP, mint Idióták Egészségbiztosítási és Pengőváltó Pénzitézete.

Pár perc múlva beléptek a bankba, ahol sok, ici-pici, hupikék törpike húzta az igát.

- Mit akartok?! - lépett oda hozzájuk Törperős.

- Happy Popper úr pénzt kíván kivenni, én meg azt a valamit, amiről senki sem tudja, hogy mi, csak Dumbó professzor, meg egy másik valaki, aki olyan valaki, aki tudja, hogy mi az a valami, amit ki szeretnék venni - mondta monoton hangon Heidi.

- Gyertek velem.

Törperős odavezette őket egy hatalmas széfhez, mely rózsaszínbolyhos lakattal volt lezárva. Miután egy kulccsal kinyitotta a pénztartót, Happy kivett pontosan 3 dollár 12 centet, majd átmentek egy másik széfhez, melyen viszont kékbolyhos volt a lakat. Innen Heidi egy szalvétába csomagolt nagyonvalamit húzott elő, majd berakta az egyik zsebébe, pontosan a vadászgörénye mellé.

Ezután indultak vissza a bevásárló központba, melyet megpillantva Happy kitépte kezeit Heidi mancsai közül, s a fotocellás ajtót figyelmen kívül hagyva megrohamozta a bejáratot. Némi csörömpölés árán, de bejutott. Alighogy feltápászkodott, azonnal körbenézett.

- Hová menjünk először Heidi? - szólt hátra a mögötte álló óriásnak.

- Kezdjünk Olivia pálcaboltjában.

Amint beléptek a baljós helyiségbe, melyben egy öreg, kivénhedt fazon épp pornólapokat olvasgatott a pult mögött, azonnal megcsapta őket a fából, fémből és műanyagból készült pálcák szaga.

- Áhhá! Happy Popper! Számítottam már rád! - kezdte a boltos. - Anyád is, meg apád is nálam vették a pálcájukat, kíváncsi vagyok, neked megtaláljuk-e itt a megfelelőt.

Azzal, mielőtt Happy egyáltalán csak szempillanthatott volna, Olivia a kezébe nyomott egy pálcát, ami méretre, súlyra és alakra olyan volt, mint a szamurájok által használt kardok. Happy a kard súlya miatt érdekes keringőbe kezdett, mely ötvözte a tangót, a szambát és a rock'n rollt. Természetesen mindent leborított és feldöntött maga körül.

- Nem! Nem! Ez nem jó! - kiáltotta Olivia.

Ezután egy három centis kis pálcával próbálkoztak, de az sem működött jobban.

- Tessék, itt ez a hat centiméteres karácsonyfa pálca, főnixvakbéllel a belsejében.

Abban a pillanatban, ahogy Happy meglengette a pálcát, s abból gyönyörű, terhes, levehetős hasú Barbie-babák kezdtek szállingózni.

- Nahát... különös - jegyezte meg Olivia.

- Micsoda?

- Nem tudom. Rohadt érelmeszesedés! - mérgelődött a bolttulaj.

Ezután Happy besétált az Aranypók talárszabászatba, míg Heidi vett neki 4 és fél gallon fagylaltot (melynek a felét még ő maga elnyalogatta). Happy sok szép ruhát, cipőt vásárolt és látott egy különös, gyönyörű szőke fiúcskát, aki épp Madam Malacot, a varrónőt dícsérte az ügyes kézimunka miatt.

Ám amikor Happy kiért a boltból, bedugult a légzőkészüléke. Heidi kezében a fagylalt mellett egy hatalmas kalitka állt, benne egy hatalmas és szemkápráztató hóbagollyal.

Ezután valamit csináltak egy hónapig, de nem lehet tudni, hogy mit (de annyi tuti, hogy kitárgyalták, hogy HolNemVolt segédeszközei okozták azt a hatalmas orgazmust, melynek Happy szülei áldozatul estek), mert a következő jelenetben már a vasútállomáson állnak.

- Happy! Vigyázz a jegyedre!

- Oké Heidi!

- Nah, én léptem! Szevasz Happy, majd RE a suliban!

Azzal, mielőtt a Kis Félő Túlélő bármit szólhatott volna, Heidi egy nagy hanggal és robbanással járó puki következtében eltűnt a Föld színéről.


	4. Utazás a 9,231485,4 vágányról

**Cím: Happy Popper és a Töke Leve**

**Írta: TaBoo and Drachiss Corporation**

**Korhatár: A következő mű megtekintése 4 éves kor alatt csak szülői felügyelettel ajánlott! Néhol, itt-ott csúnyább, vulgárisabb kifejezések előfordulhatnak (és elő is fordulnak). A mű csupán egyetlen fejezetében tartalmaz enyhe, nem részletezett slash-vonulatot, más fejezetekben csak utalások vannak ilyen témára vonatkozólag.**

**Figyelmeztetések: WARNING! Kedves emberek, szerte a világban! Ez a régi, jól megírt figyelmeztetés új, agresszív verziója! Ezúton szeretném felhívni mindenki figyelmét arra, hogy teszek rá, ha hasmenést kaptok olvasás közben! Fájjon csak a prosztatátok! **

**Továbbá (annak az amatőr) J. K. Rowlingnak a karakterei és az itt található frenetikus egyéniségek közti hasonlóság a puszta véletlen műve... **

**Ne feledjük, ez a regény megtörtént események alapján íródott... (amit nemrég találtunk ki)...**

**

* * *

**

**Utazás a (9,23+14)85,4. vágányról**

Happy döbbenten bámult a jegyre, amit nagytermetű szőrös és büdös barátnőjétől kapott. Szava bennszakadt, hangja fennakadt, lehelete megszegett.

- MIII? - visította, a szokásosnál egy csöppet magasabb hangon - (9,23+14)85,4. vágány??? Kiszámolni se tudom, nemhogy megkeresni! - Egy röpke kétórányi anyázás és még annál is hosszabb számítások elvégzése után, a sebhelyes arcú végre rászánta magát, hogy megkeresse az említett vágányt. Természetesen nem találta.

Happy kedélyes ifjú úriember hírében állt… Noha most úgy ugrált, akár egy feldühödött kecskebéka. Nyomdafestéket nem tűrően káromkodott, közben pedig egyre-másra dobálta szét a gyanútlanul várakozó utasok holmiját.

De mielőtt még elvezethették volna a biztonságiak, Happynek szemet szúrt egy szintén bőszen számolgató kis család. Rowling asszony szavaival élve, Popper élt a gyanúperrel (mert azzal nagyon szeretett), hogy az égővörös hajú gyülevészhad a vágány számának kibogarászásával foglalatoskodik.

- Végre! Hozzám hasonló emberek! – jegyezte meg Happy a remény csillámló gyémántjaival a szemében, mert ő világ életében úgy tartotta, hogyha vörös nem is, de mindenképpen égő a haja.

- Elnézést kérek! Nem tetszik tudni néni, hogy hol kell felszállni a (9,23+14)85. vágányról induló vonatra, kérem szépen? – Happy amúgy is nagy boci szemeit, a szemüveg vagy kétszer akkorára nagyította, ettől annyira ártatlan és gyermeki ábrázata lett, hogy a barátságos külsejű, nagyfenekű asszonyságot kenyérre lehetett volna kenni, akár a libazsírt.

- Háát peeersze, hogy tudom, drága, kedves, lépesmézes, kis cukormaci falat! – búgta az idegen nőszemély, miközben kirángatta tulajdon fia szájából a nyalókát, és odaadta a Kis Túlélőnek. – Látod ott azt a rengeteg sok vörös hajú gyereket?

- Igen, látom.

- Ők az én fiaim. Tudod nekünk otthon nincsen kábeltévénk… De ez hosszú történet. Na, ezeket a srácokat kell követned, és ők majd elvezetnek a szivárvány lábához, ahol felszállhattok.

És így is lett. A gyerekek kézen fogva, szökdécselve (és erotikusan nyögdécselve), vágtak neki a nagy útnak, miközben a „Somewhere over the rainbow…" kezdetű dalt énekelték.

Felszálltak. Mármint a vonatra.

Londont elhagyva az Ortodox-Express visszatérő motívuma a hányászacskók fölé görnyedő diákok képe volt, ugyanis a vasutas egy megveszekedett őrült volt, aki megállás nélkül fékezett, lassított, gyorsított, tolatott és kanyargott azzal a rohadt mozdonnyal. Ebből kifolyólag nem sokat haladtak előre.

Mivel a _megrázkódtatások _kezdték elérni a kritikus szintet, ezért a felügyelők, tanárok és kalauzok egyöntetűen megszavazták, hogy átadják a járművet az arab terroristáknak, mert ők legalább higgadtan vezetik a vonatot a vesztébe.

Eztán egy umpa-lumpa külsejű büfés boszorkány szétosztott egy rakás kindertojást, aminek mindenki nagyon örült, főleg Happy legújabb barátja, Ronald McDonald, aki amellett, hogy csóró volt és ritkán jutott efféle nyalánkságokhoz, még egy aranyjegyet is talált a kézzel festett alkoholista víziló figurája mellé begyűrve. A többi kisfiú és kislány irigykedve verte bucira a szerencsés fiú fejét.

Közel 2-3 órányi folyamatos zötykölődés után, a vonat végre befutott a megfelelő állmásra, ahol is az Örömódát éneklő, trombitás angyalok kara várta őket. Persze idővel ráeszméltek, hogy a fújásnak és az éneklésnek az egyszerre való történése borzalmasan disszonáns eredményhez vezet, ezért a kezdeti enyhén szólva is ízléstelen megoldások után (mert ugye levegő, az nem csak az ember szájából jön), némi munkamegosztással egész tisztességesen elő tudták adni a művet.

Heidi mennydörgő hangján utasította a gólyákat (aztán az elsősöket is), hogy fáradjanak az Ortodox felé tartó motorcsónakokba.

- Nahát! Nem kell hozzá evező? Ez elképesztő! – csodálkozott a Mini Megváltó.

- Ugye, milyen varázslatos. – pihegte Hermafrodita a tudálékos kis csitri, akinek muszáj volt mindenbe beleszólnia.


	5. Raklak Baseballsapka és betojás

**Cím: Happy Popper és a Töke Leve**

**Írta: TaBoo and Drachiss Corporation**

**Korhatár: A következő mű megtekintése 4 éves kor alatt csak szülői felügyelettel ajánlott! Néhol, itt-ott csúnyább, vulgárisabb kifejezések előfordulhatnak (és elő is fordulnak). A mű csupán egyetlen fejezetében tartalmaz enyhe, nem részletezett slash-vonulatot, más fejezetekben csak utalások vannak ilyen témára vonatkozólag.**

**Figyelmeztetések: WARNING! Kedves emberek, szerte a világban! Ez a régi, jól megírt figyelmeztetés új, agresszív verziója! Ezúton szeretném felhívni mindenki figyelmét arra, hogy teszek rá, ha hasmenést kaptok olvasás közben! Fájjon csak a prosztatátok! **

**Továbbá (annak az amatőr) J. K. Rowlingnak a karakterei és az itt található frenetikus egyéniségek közti hasonlóság a puszta véletlen műve... **

**Ne feledjük, ez a regény megtörtént események alapján íródott... (amit nemrég találtunk ki)...**

* * *

**Raklak Baseballsapka és betojás**

A neves intézmény előcsarnokába belépve, a kis gólyák (és a diákok is) okos, értelmes gyerekekhez méltó méricskéléssel és bambulással várták a tanárt, aki majd útbaigazítja őket.

- Vazzeg! Hűde nagy!

- Azta!

- Vov!

- Attamindenit!

- Nédd mán!

- Lepetézek!

- Kuss!- jött egy földön túli hang a balkonról. Egy magasalacsony, vékonyvastag, feltűzött hajú nő állt a lépcső tetején. Csipkés hálóingén vadul cikáztak a plafonon lógó diszkógömb fényei. Lágy, búgó, érzéki hangon szólalt meg:

- Üdvözlöm Önöket az Ortodox Parázsló és Megváltóképző Szakschoolban.Iskolánk több ezer éves történelme mindennap megelevenedik e málló falak között. Képzéseink: Messiás előállítás, Kriptaszökevény nyomás, (Kis)Túlélőgyártás. Galagonya professzornő vagyok.

- Hát mégis csak igazat üvöltöztek a vonaton. Happy Popper Ortodoxos diák lett - szólt egy szőke, pókhálós hajú ifjonc, akivel Happy az Aranypók tatár... nem, nem... talárszabászatban már talizott.

- Hö?

- Aszondta: Happy Popper? - kérdezte egy kövérkés fiú.

A szösszencs odatipegett a megcuppant, akarom írni megszeppent Happy elé.

- Dákó Elfoly vagyok. Én vagyok az Elfolyok legElfolyósabbja. Ezek itt mellettem Crack és Pornó, alias Tom és Jerry, alias Stan és Pan, alias Lolka és Bolka, alias Kukori és Kotkoda, alias Lali&Sanyi, alias Bud Spencer és Terence Hill, alias Tarzan és Csita, de hívd őket egyszerűen csak Cracknek és Pornónak.

- Heh - vihogott fel Ronald McDonald.

A szöszi csúnyán rámeresztette rézszínű szemeit.

- Viccesnek tartod a nevem? A tied meg se kérdezem. Lógó, lajhárszerű kezek, korpás, vörös haj, kigúvadó gülüszemek. Csak egy Grízli néz így ki.

Ronald McDonald bambán nézett és befogta a száját. A szöszőke ismét Happyhez fordult.

- Popper. Olyan tündérmackósan nézel ki. Leszel a barátom? - nyújtotta a forrasztópálcával forrasztott homlokú Happy felé jobb kezének kisujját. Happy pár pillanatig tétovázott, ám Dákó megszólalt: - Ne rinyálj már bazzeg! Fogd már meg a mancsom! Forró és sikamlós, csak nemrég használtam!

- Anyád - válaszolta Happy. Galagonya professzor épp ekkor tért vissza.

- Kérem fáradjanak velem. A betojási ceremónika hamarosan kezdetét veszi. Iskolánk tanulóit öt ház várja szeretettel. Az Ugrabug(ra), a Varjúnyak, a Chip&Dale és a MelegbárAmíg itt tanultok és lustálkodtok, ti kis kretének...

- Benő! - kiáltott fel a ducikövér kisfiú, aki Happy mögött állt. A lábak erdeje között szlalomozva nagy nehezen elkapta a brekegőt.

Galagonya savanyú szájízzel folytatta.

- ... addig a cool school házatok lesz a családotok. Én a Chip&Dale tyúkanyója vagyok, Ugrabug(ra) mamucija Bimbó professzor, a Varjúnyaké Ferkó exelenciás úr, a Melegbáré pedig Gödörkésorrú vipera tanító bácsi. A házakba való betojást a Raklak Baseballsapka végzi el.

A kölkök a tanárnő után vonultak, be a Nagyszobába, ahol az asztalok mellett ülve a felsősök jól megbámulták őket.

Galagonya behozott egy kissámlit, meg egy peros satyót. Letette a fejfedőt az ülőalkalmatosságra, mire az kitátotta az egyik likat magán és dalolni kezdett:

_"Én vagyok a Kistehén!_

_Ülök a fa tetején!_

_Lábamat lógatom,_

_Jól érzem magamat,_

_Én a Kistehééén!"_

Miután a strófa véget ért, elkezdődött a betojatás.

- Szinusz Fenegen - kiáltotta Galagonya.

A kölyök felkapta a kopott, Chicago Bulls feliratú sapekot, mire a satyek elvonyította magát:

- Chip&Dale!

És ez így ment még sokáig.

- Happy Popper! - került végre sorra a főhős.

Lezuhant a székre, fejébe húzta a sapit és várt. Egyszer csak megszólalt a fülében egy hang:

- Nahát, a kis Popper. Régóta vártam már, hogy találkozzunk. Van benned erő, bátorság és kitartás, ráadásul nem riadsz vissza a síkosító nélkülözésétől sem. Ravasz is vagy és furmányos, ráadásul kedvenc étked a rizibizi. Hová tegyelek? A Chip&Dale-be, vagy a Melegbárba?

- Ne a Melegbárba, csak ne a Melegbárba - suttogta olyan hangosan Happy, hogy mindenki hallotta.

- Ne a Melegbárba? Hát te tod kölyök. Akkor legyen aaaa... Varjúnyak! - rikoltotta a süveg, mire hátulról Galagonya egy baseballütővel jó erősen rácsapott, kisebb (nagyobb) agyrázkódást okozva ezzel szegény Happynek.

- Akarom kotyogni: Chip&Dale - motyogta a baseballsapka.

A diákok egynegyede a Chip&Dale-be került. Dákó és csatlósai azonban nem.

Ez után a kis intermezzo után, a diákok végre átadhatták magukat a kulináris élvezeteknek, magyarán szólva, zabáltak, mint a disznók, közben pedig tartalmas gyermekkorukról sztorizgattak.

Happy, a vidám gyerek, éppen azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy a bifsztekből is mosolygós arcú katonákat vágjon, majd fogpiszkálóból és ketchupből kardot és háborús sebesüléseket gyártson nekik, amikor Félig Fütyi Nélküli Dick, a Chip&Dale ház kabala kísértete, pusztán rosszindulatból keresztül lebegett a tányérján. Ez azért volt részéről lelketlenség, mert szellem lévén ezzel a kis mozzanattal, nagy mennyiségű ektoplazmát kent szét az ételeken.. Mondanom sem kell, hogy az orrváladékhoz hasonlatos trutymó miatt, már senkinek nem volt hozzájuk gusztusa…

Mivel az étkezés, mint cselekvés, már ellehetetlenült, ezért az ifjú Popper kénytelen volt szemlélődéssel elütni az időt. És a tanári kar erre éppen megfelelőnek tűnt.

- Au! - Happy az ágyékára szorította a kezét.

- Mi baj? - csücsörített Pötyi, (Happy újdonsült barátjának ragyaverte bátyja) miközben szempillái fürge pillangókként verdestek mély inetellektualitást sugárzó szemei fölött.

- Semmi... semmi.

A furcsa, nem mindennapi, újszerű, varázslatos, rózsaszín és pitymallatos érzés, mely beszűkítette a mindenre elszánt (és most már jócskán) parázsló tanonc nadrágját, ahogy jött úgy el is illant. Sokkal nehezebb volt viszont elfelejteni az üzenetet, amit a kampós orrú, darkos tanár a pillantásában hordozott. "Ne utáljatok, amiért ilyen kibaszottul szexi vagyok..."

- Pötyi, ki az a tanár, aki előtt épp most borul térdre Mókus professzor? - a kérdés hallatán, Pötyi szempillái nagyobb sebességre kapcsoltak.

- Ő ott Piton professzor... A nevét onnan kapta, hogy... - a jelentéktelen kis mellékszereplő egy pillanatra elhallgatott. Végignézett a mindig derűs Happy alacsony termetén, anime figurákat porba gyalázóan hatalmas ártatlanságtól és szűzies naivitástól csillogó zöld szemein, tudásvágyában izgatottan rebegő rózsaszín nedves kis ajkain, és ezt látva úgy határozott, hogy nem fogja megrontani eme gyermek szeplőtlen tudatát. - Inkább majd akkor mondom el ha nagy leszel. (Mondjuk a jövő héten) - búgta a nagymamája hangján.

Miután a desszertek is eltűntek az asztalról, és Mókus is visszaült Boa professzor mellé, és szép tisztára törölte a száját (Dumbó professzor ünnepi fürdőköpenyében), az említett izgatóigazgató (mert ő csak így hívatta magát... különösen Kobra professzorral) feltápászkodott és újból belekezdett röpke 5 órás beszédbe.

- Balh balh balh balh balh balh blah balh balh... az iskola melletti erdő tiltott terület... balh balh balh balh balh blah balh balh... ebben az évben a harmadik emeleti folyosó jobb kéz felöli szakaszára tilos a belépés mindazok számára, akik nem kívánnak kínos kínok kínjai közt kínlódva meghalni... balh balh balh balh balh blah balh balh... ott tartom a csokit... balh balh balh balh balh blah balh balh... elhatároztam, nem adok senkinek... balh balh balh balh balh blah balh balh... csak Fekete Mamba professzornak... balh balh balh balh balh blah balh balh... citrompor... balh balh balh balh balh blah balh balh... Titanyikk... balh balh balh balh balh blah balh balh... - körülbelül 200 anekdotával és a Karcsi és a csokoládégyárhoz írt 4 kötetes fanfiction gyűjteményének felolvasása után az öreg végre jó éjszakánt kívánt. E varázsszavak elhangzottával a megfáradt diáktekintetekbe visszatért az élniakarás, Galagonya professzorasszony feltűnésmentes 120 dB-es orgánumával elkurjantotta magát, mi szerint "VAN ISTEN!!!" Mókus lefejtette a nyaka köré hurkolt, turbánjából előállított hóhércsomót, Vipera professzor is befejezte az asztal metronóm módjára való ütlegelését... a fejével... A Nagyszoba elvarázsolt mennyezetén a felhőkből mosolygós arcok rajzolódtak ki, és mosolyukban ott bújkált a napfény (amitől úgy néztek ki, mint egy másodosztáyú fogkrémreklám fizetett statisztái), többen a nimfák énekét is hallani vélték, mialatt játszi szellő rebegtette meg az orrcimpáikat. Később kiderült, hogy a "játszi szellő" (és az azt megelőző "nimfa-ének") Heidi, miatt volt, mert örömében szabadon engedett egy termetes békegalambot...


	6. Az első KO avagy Kobra professzor

**Cím: Happy Popper és a Töke Leve**

**Írta: TaBoo and Drachiss Corporation**

**Korhatár: A következő mű megtekintése 4 éves kor alatt csak szülői felügyelettel ajánlott! Néhol, itt-ott csúnyább, vulgárisabb kifejezések előfordulhatnak (és elő is fordulnak). A mű csupán egyetlen fejezetében tartalmaz enyhe, nem részletezett slash-vonulatot, más fejezetekben csak utalások vannak ilyen témára vonatkozólag.**

**Figyelmeztetések: WARNING! Kedves emberek, szerte a világban! Ez a régi, jól megírt figyelmeztetés új, agresszív verziója! Ezúton szeretném felhívni mindenki figyelmét arra, hogy teszek rá, ha hasmenést kaptok olvasás közben! Fájjon csak a prosztatátok! **

**Továbbá (annak az amatőr) J. K. Rowlingnak a karakterei és az itt található frenetikus egyéniségek közti hasonlóság a puszta véletlen műve... **

**Ne feledjük, ez a regény megtörtént események alapján íródott... (amit nemrég találtunk ki)...**

* * *

**Az első K.O. (avagy Kobra professzor Odabasz)**

A bájitalórát a kastély egyik tömlöcében tartották. Odalent jóval hidegebb volt, mint a fenti termekben, s épp elég hátborzongató lett volna a hangulat a falak mellett sorakozó, üvegedényekben úszkáló döglött állatok, és egymást bőszen ostorozó szadisták és mazohisták látványa nélkül is.

Galagonyához hasonlóan Csörgőkígyó professzor is azzal kezdte az órát, hogy végigment a névsoron. Aztán felvette a meggyötört pergament a földről, felolvasta a neveket, és belefogott a bevezetőbe.

- Nálam nem fognak idióta marhaságokat gügyögni! Éppen ezért nem sokan fogják majd elsajátítani a bájitalkészítés művészetének titkait! A bájitalkészítés olyan kesztyű, melybe az ördög keze bújik! Ezt jól jegyezzék meg! A mai órán az én samponomat készítik el!

Ám ekkor Ördögszájú vipera professzor gyönyörű szempilláinak sűrű erdejéből kitekintve meglátta, amint Happy Popper nagy erőkkel próbálja leírni előbbi szép és szívhez szóló mondatait.

- Persze vannak, akik elég okosnak és ügyesnek érzik magukat ahhoz, hogy ne kelljen figyelniük tiszteletet parancsoló orgánumomra. Nem igaz, Popper úr?

Happy ekkor felnézett szorgalmasan írt jegyzetéből.

- Popper! Mi a különbség a csokitorta és a töltöttkáposzta között?!

- Ööö... ö... - Happy nyelt egy nagyot. - ...Nem tudom, tanár úr...

- Coca-Cola és Pepsi Cola! Mi a különbség?!

- Ööö... Nem tudom, tanár úr...

- Super Mario és Scooby Doo! Hogyan különböztetné meg őket?

- Ööö... Super Mario nem ugat és nem csóválja a farkát? - próbálkozott Happy.

- Popper... Mikor utoljára valami hozzád hasonlót láttam, lehúztam a WC-n - vetett a fiúra egy lesújtó pillantást a szexi professzor, majd felállt a katedrára, hogy az óra folyamán Happyt használva egy-két ezer ponttal megrövidítse a Chip&Dale-t.


	7. A Debil golyói

**Cím: Happy Popper és a Töke Leve**

**Írta: TaBoo and Drachiss Corporation**

**Korhatár: A következő mű megtekintése 4 éves kor alatt csak szülői felügyelettel ajánlott! Néhol, itt-ott csúnyább, vulgárisabb kifejezések előfordulhatnak (és elő is fordulnak). A mű csupán egyetlen fejezetében tartalmaz enyhe, nem részletezett slash-vonulatot, más fejezetekben csak utalások vannak ilyen témára vonatkozólag.**

**Figyelmeztetések: WARNING! Kedves emberek, szerte a világban! Ez a régi, jól megírt figyelmeztetés új, agresszív verziója! Ezúton szeretném felhívni mindenki figyelmét arra, hogy teszek rá, ha hasmenést kaptok olvasás közben! Fájjon csak a prosztatátok! **

**Továbbá (annak az amatőr) J. K. Rowlingnak a karakterei és az itt található frenetikus egyéniségek közti hasonlóság a puszta véletlen műve... **

**Ne feledjük, ez a regény megtörtént események alapján íródott... (amit nemrég találtunk ki)...**

* * *

**A Debil golyói**

- …és akkor megragadtam. Mindkét kezemmel! - Ronald McDonald és Hermafrodita kigúvadt szemekkel, minden izmukban megfeszülve hallgatták Happy több mint izgalmas beszámolóját. Éhezték a folytatást, akár a mindenre elszánt slasherek, ez az arcukra volt írva (alkoholos filccel). És a Kis Túlélő tovább beszélt:

- Az egyetlen dolog, amibe kapaszkodhattam, csupán ez a kemény rúd volt a két combom között, mely derékszöget írt le a testemmel. Eleinte kissé bizonytalan voltam... Össze-vissza rángattam, míg végül el nem kezdtem a magasba emelkedni... Ohh fiúk... Szárnyak nélkül repültem, értitek? Csodálatos, mennyei érzés volt. Úgy ültő helyemben képes lettem volna megérinteni az eget. De még mielőtt teljesen magával ragadhatott volna ez az eufórikus állapot, hirtelen eszembe villantak Debil golyói. Addig nem nyughattam, amíg a markomban nem tudhattam őket, úgyhogy akcióba lendültem...

- És aztán mi történt? - kérdezte egy ügybuzgó statiszta a háttérből, akit Fecókámnak hívtak.

- Aztán üldözőbe vettem Dákó Elfolyt...

- MI??? - zengte egy emberként az egész nemileg csöppet izgatott Parázs Izzító Intézmény. Happy már nem érezte magát olyan happynek. Titkon gyanította, hogy itt valami félreértés történt.

- Mint mondtam, üldözőbe vettem a seprűmön Dákót, amiért volt olyan galád és lelketlen és megátalkodott és aljas és kaki, hogy elvette a szegény kis Debil emlékgolyóit. Pedig Debilnek nagy nagy szüksége van rá - itt Popper olyan hangnemre váltott, mint amilyen a kisegítő iskolák gyógypedagógusainak jól bevált, grammatikailag jelentősen leredukált nyelvezetében volt használatos - mert szegény debil, és ha valamire emlékeznie, vagy koncentrálnia kell, csak jó erősen megszorítja a golyóit és... - de már nem volt értelme befejezni, ugyanis a csalódott diákság, már messze járt...


	8. Másnap éjjel:

**Cím: Happy Popper és a Töke Leve**

**Írta: TaBoo and Drachiss Corporation**

**Korhatár: A következő mű megtekintése 4 éves kor alatt csak szülői felügyelettel ajánlott! Néhol, itt-ott csúnyább, vulgárisabb kifejezések előfordulhatnak (és elő is fordulnak). A mű csupán egyetlen fejezetében tartalmaz enyhe, nem részletezett slash-vonulatot, más fejezetekben csak utalások vannak ilyen témára vonatkozólag.**

**Figyelmeztetések: WARNING! Kedves emberek, szerte a világban! Ez a régi, jól megírt figyelmeztetés új, agresszív verziója! Ezúton szeretném felhívni mindenki figyelmét arra, hogy teszek rá, ha hasmenést kaptok olvasás közben! Fájjon csak a prosztatátok! **

**Továbbá (annak az amatőr) J. K. Rowlingnak a karakterei és az itt található frenetikus egyéniségek közti hasonlóság a puszta véletlen műve... **

**Ne feledjük, ez a regény megtörtént események alapján íródott... (amit nemrég találtunk ki)...**

* * *

**Másnap éjjel:**

- Happy! Kérlek ne tedd! Ez hatalmas felelőtlenség! - könyörgött barátjának Hermafrodita, miközben az felöltötte a kommandós egyenruhát, a golyóálló-mellényt, a bakancsot, a kisebb-nagyobb kézigránátokat, a géppisztolyt, a kézifegyvert, a riasztópisztolyt, az ásót, a kapát, a kalapácsot, a papagájfogót és az egy üveg Jagermeistert.

Happy szemében azonban gyilkos tűz égett. Az ifjabb Elfoly párbajra hívta éjfélre a spájzba, s Happy büszkesége nem engedte, hogy visszautasítsa a kihívást. Így hát felpakolta magára szerszámait, vállára kapta két barátját és elindult a kijelölt helyiség felé.

Az alig húsz perces utat indiánszökellésben tette meg, többször el-el hagyva a vállain pattogó két társát. Ám amikor benyitott a spájzba, iszonyatosan megrémült. Egy szem nézett vele félfarkasszemet. Mr. Brad Pitt, Fröccs ocsmány, fogatlan, félszemű macskája.

Happy ledobta két barátját és azonnal futásnak eredt, majd később hátrapillantva látta, hogy Ronald McDonald és Hermafrodita gyors iramban követik, nyomukban Mr. Brad Pittel, aki mögött viszont már láthatóvá vált Fröccs, a gonosz pedellus halovány, rémisztő árnyéka.

- Fussál már, te műanyagszalvéta! - kiáltott hátra Happy Ronald McDonaldnak. A veres hajú mögött ott loholt Hermafrodita is.

Vágtattak, arcukat kicsípte a harmadik emeleti folyosó tiltott részének hideg, vérfagyasztó hurrikánja. Tudták, hogy Fröccs perzsamacskája, Mr. Brad Pitt még mindig a nyomukban van, a gazdájával együtt.

- Nézzétek, egy ajtó! - mutatott egy bejáratra Ronald McDonald. Odasiettek a nyílászáróhoz, ám az nem nyílt ki.

- Engedjetek oda, kis törpecsuszkák! Így kell ezt csinálni! - kiáltott Hermafrodita. Karjait a magasba emelte, fejét hátra hajtotta, s a folyosón tomboló hurrikán cibálta haját, extramini rokolyája csattogott az erős szélben. - _Szezám, tárulj!_

Az ajtó kiszakadt a helyéből. Beiramlottak rajta, és közös erővel visszatették az ajtót a helyére, majd celluxal rögzítették.

- De fura szag van itt - jegyezte meg Ronald McDonald.

Ám abban a pillanatban, hogy megfordultak, elcsászáriasodott rajtuk a jeges rémület.

- Baszd meg - suttogta Happy.

- Annyááád - motyogta Ronald McDonald.

- Aztakurva - énekelte Hermafrodita.

Fejük felett egy hatalmas, förtelmes, hátborzongatóan, csontropogtatóan nagy kutya állt. De nem az állat tíz méteres magassága volt a legszembeszökőbb. Sokkal inkább feltűnt a gyerekeknek az eb három feje. Mind a három fejhez tartozó egy-egy nyakon biléták csüngtek, melyeken a fejek nevei voltak feljegyezve, miszerint: Sziporka, Csuporka és Puszedli volt a kutya hivatalos neve.

- Tűnjünk innen - javasolta Happy, mikor a kutya előgurított egy ólomlabdát és a gyerekek felé terelte azt, játékra ösztönözve őket.

Azonnal leléptek onnan, futottak, ahogy csak a lábuk bírta. Mikor végre eljutottak a Bulímiás Lady portréja elé, Happy kinyögte a jelszót:

- Bezselmazsádumos mómikabögyő!

A portré szalutált, majd utat engedett a gyerekeknek, hogy azok a szennyvízcsatornán át bemászhassanak a klubhelyiségbe.

- Marhák vagytok! - kezdett el tombolni odabent Hermafrodita. - Még két ilyen hülyét nem hordott hátán a föld! Hát nem láttátok, hogy mi volt a háromfejű kutya bal hátsó lábának harmadik lábujjkörme alatt?

- Bocs már baszd meg, de engem kurvára nem a lábai kötöttek le, hanem a feje, ugyanis ha nem tűnt volna fel, három is volt neki!

- Egy biztonsági kamera volt a körme alá rögzítve! - riposztolt a bozontoshajú nőnemű. - Tehát biztosan őriz valamit, különben hogy kerülne egy ilyen véreb ebbe a cool schoolba?


	9. Halloweeni lidércnyomás

**Cím: Happy Popper és a Töke Leve**

**Írta: TaBoo and Drachiss Corporation**

**Korhatár: A következő mű megtekintése 4 éves kor alatt csak szülői felügyelettel ajánlott! Néhol, itt-ott csúnyább, vulgárisabb kifejezések előfordulhatnak (és elő is fordulnak). A mű csupán egyetlen fejezetében tartalmaz enyhe, nem részletezett slash-vonulatot, más fejezetekben csak utalások vannak ilyen témára vonatkozólag.**

**Figyelmeztetések: WARNING! Kedves emberek, szerte a világban! Ez a régi, jól megírt figyelmeztetés új, agresszív verziója! Ezúton szeretném felhívni mindenki figyelmét arra, hogy teszek rá, ha hasmenést kaptok olvasás közben! Fájjon csak a prosztatátok! **

**Továbbá (annak az amatőr) J. K. Rowlingnak a karakterei és az itt található frenetikus egyéniségek közti hasonlóság a puszta véletlen műve... **

**Ne feledjük, ez a regény megtörtént események alapján íródott... (amit nemrég találtunk ki)...**

* * *

**Halloweeni lidércnyomás**

Az idő telt-múlt, s már november elseje volt. A Titkolt Fergeteg fáit baljós szelek rázták, s a kísérteties erdőből kiszűrődő rettenetes hangok a gyanútlan diákság ifjúi csontjainak velejéig hatoltak. _„Íííííízirájder, öcséééééém!!!"_ hallatszott a félelmetes hörgés az erdő felől, mely megremegtette a tekintélyes méretű iskola ablakainak máriaüvegeit.

A Nagyszoba megbűvölt éjszakai mennyezetén a pajzán jeleneteket formázó csillagok alatt, már javában tartott a halloweeni org… mulattság. Ezernyi igazi, élő denevér csapongott a falak mentén és az asztalok körül, ahol száz és száz egyenlőre faragatlan tökfej ült és fogyasztotta az ünnepi vacsorát, (amit most nem részleteznék, mert az súrolná a jó ízlés határait).

Nem kevés _hátsó_szándékkal a diákok sorra dicsérték Puffogó Vipera professzor vámpír jelmezét, amit a tanerő rendszerint pontlevonással, pofonnal és egy erélyes „Ez NEM jelmez, te visszamaradott amőba! Ezt anyukám varrta…" felkiáltással jutalmazott. Ám az ehhez hasonló kis közjátékok ellenére feltűnően jól érezte magát. Erre abból lehetett következtetni, hogy a The Prince of Darkness Darken the Darkest Dark, The Gothic Lord Called Snape és a Satan, Marry Me című számokra, a diszkréció teljes homályába burkolózva, felső ruházat nélkül, az asztalon fetrengve, átszellemülten léggitározott.

Miután Ronald McDonald degeszre zabálta magát hamburgerrel, kólával és roseblivel és Happy is belekóstolt ezekbe az ijesztő külsejű halloweeni különlegességekbe, a jóllakott napközisek hátradőltek székeiken és elégedett mosollyal az arcukon szemlélték, amint Mókus professzort újraélesztik.

Félig Fütyi Nélküli Dicktől megtudták, hogy az ájulás közvetlenül az után következett be, hogy a most csökkentett üzemmódban futó tanár önkívületi állapotban figyelmezette az iskolát (megjegyzem Happyéktől kb. 2 méterre), hogy a pincében egy valkűr ólálkodik és Wagnert énekel. Szóval fusson ki merre lát!!!

És a diákok futottak is… többségük pont a rossz irányba. Hát persze…

Az idős és bölcs és mélyen tisztelt Dumbó professzor úr elérkezettnek látta az időt a cselekvésre és egy pár atomtöltet kilövése után végre sikerült felhívnia magára a figyelmet.

- Nem! Hülyegyerekek! Nem arra! A másik irányba… föl a klubházaitok tornyaiba! Rendeződjetek libasorba és fogjátok meg egymás kezét… Ne! Ne kezdjetek el körtáncolni! Csak csendben vonuljatok fel! Úgy van. Igazán példát vehetnétek arról a maszkos fiatalemberről… Hogy is hívják? Michael, ugye? Nah, kövessétek szépen! – Egy picit azért mintha gyanús lett volna az a hófehér álarcos, késes úriember… de hát ezek a mai fiatalok…

Így hát a diákság megindult a biztonság felé. Nem úgy Happy Popper, akit túlságosan lekötött az olcsó HappyMeal menü emésztése, ezért nem hallotta meg az igazgató óvó szavait, és egyenesen az elhagyatott női mosdó felé vette az útját, hogy elvégezze a hamburger feldolgozásán az utolsó simításokat. Happy mindig is szerette a női mosdókat… az illatokat, a rózsaszínű pelyhecskés WC ülőkéket, a varázstükröt, ami mindig közölte vele, hogy ő még Hófehérkénél is szebb… Szóval minden tekintetben hangulatosabb volt, mint egy férfi klozet, ahol jobbára csak bokrok vannak… (Persze az is előfordulhat, hogy egy vicces kedvű diák cserélte ki a vészkijáratot és a fiúmosdót jelző, piktogramokkal ellátott táblácskákat… De ez évtizedek óta nem tűnt fel senkinek…)

Happy heroikus csatát vívott a záróizmaival, mely küzdelemben végül ő kerekedett fölül. Igaz, mikor elérte a megkönnyebbülés kicsiny öblítős csészéjét, csupasz fenekével és nem kis lendülettel beleült a WC-kagylón ülve pityergő Hermafrodita ölébe. De még az erupció előtt sikerült egy csatakiáltás kíséretében átverekednie magát egy másik fülkébe, hogy beteljesíthesse küldetését.

Ronald McDonald, aki már hozzá volt szokva, a trash foodhoz, fejcsóválva szemlélte az eseményeket. Illetve csak szemlélte volna, ha nem harsant volna fel a valkűr közeledtét jelző Lohengrin nyitánya…

A valkűr közel két és fél méter magas volt, és az átmérőjét is körülbelül ennyinek vallotta. Szikla nagyságú, habszivacs bunkójával pozdorjává aprította mellékhelyiség ajtaját. Magasztos pózba vágta magát, idomait szépen kiemelő (tuti bőr) szerkója ettől helyenként felmondta a szolgálatot, de ez nem gátolhatta meg abban, hogy altból több oktávnyi ugrással hirtelen koloratúr szopránba váltson. Happy most áldotta az eszét, amiért a WC-n ült. Érezte, ha nem így volna, annak súlyos következményei lennének… a nadrágjára nézve…

A valkűr torkába bújtatott magas frekvenciájú hangágyú egymás után robbantotta le mosdó gagyi csempéit. Ronald McDonald és Hermafrodita nem győzték rendesen összekoreografálni az elkerülő manővereiket. De pár perc múlva már úgy lépdeltek, dülöngéltek és hajlongtak, akár Michael Jackson a Thrillerben.

- Ronald McDonald! Használj mágiát! – jött egy tompa hangocska terem végében álló fülkéből.

- Igazad van, Happy! Te mindig tudod mit kell tennünk! Téged az Isten is hősnek és megváltónak teremtett! Pontosan tudom, hogy arra céloztál, hogy végre bízzak magamban és győzzem le a környezetem emelte belső gátjaimat, amik ilyen kis lúzerré tesznek. – mondta a vörös hajú, citromsárga kertésznadrágos diák, miközben szemeire a meghatottság könnyfátyla ereszkedett.

- Valójában arra céloztam, hogy igazán idevarázsolhatnál némi klozetpapírt. Tudod most elég nagy szükség volna rá… - de Ronald McDonald szelektív hallása ezt a mondatot már nem volt hajlandó átengedni az agyát védelmező spam szűrőkön.

- Jurassicum Parkóóósa! – kiáltotta a hasmenéses hős hű barátja, mialatt a pálcájából egy rottyanó hang és egy széles fénycsóva tört elő.

Abban a szent minutumban, az amúgy is rozoga falat egy csorda triceratops törte át, majd a rötyi ablakon keresztül távoztak. De ha ez nem lett volna elég látványos, a valkűr megtiport tetemét még egy falkányi kiéhezett raptor is cafatokra szaggatta, majd ezt betetézendő, egy kifejlett tyrannosaurus rex is átgyalogolt a természet eme rút tréfájának gyalázatos végű holttestén.

De a kis trió nem élvezhette sokáig a szemet gyönyörködtető látványt, mivel az ajtóban már ott állt a szintén hármasával közlekedő tanárgyülekezet. Név szerint: Dumbó, Galagonya és Homoki Vipera professzorok.

- Éppen időben! – jegyezte meg önelégülten az idősödő tanárnő.

Miután elkergették a dzsipjeikkel kissé hátra maradt Sam Neilt és Jeff Goldblumot, egy kis lelkizés következett, majd 200-200 pont levonás a Chip&Dale-től, aztán végre mindenki mehetett a dolgára. De Galagonya professzorasszony, még utólag megígérte, hogyha elintézik, hogy az őslények Kockáspiton professzor szobáján át haladjanak tovább, akkor kapnak még 5-5 pontot.


	10. A Kukucsmeccs

**Cím: Happy Popper és a Töke Leve**

**Írta: TaBoo and Drachiss Corporation**

**Korhatár: A következő mű megtekintése 4 éves kor alatt csak szülői felügyelettel ajánlott! Néhol, itt-ott csúnyább, vulgárisabb kifejezések előfordulhatnak (és elő is fordulnak). A mű csupán egyetlen fejezetében tartalmaz enyhe, nem részletezett slash-vonulatot, más fejezetekben csak utalások vannak ilyen témára vonatkozólag.**

**Figyelmeztetések: WARNING! Kedves emberek, szerte a világban! Ez a régi, jól megírt figyelmeztetés új, agresszív verziója! Ezúton szeretném felhívni mindenki figyelmét arra, hogy teszek rá, ha hasmenést kaptok olvasás közben! Fájjon csak a prosztatátok! **

**Továbbá (annak az amatőr) J. K. Rowlingnak a karakterei és az itt található frenetikus egyéniségek közti hasonlóság a puszta véletlen műve... **

**Ne feledjük, ez a regény megtörtént események alapján íródott... (amit nemrég találtunk ki)...**

* * *

**A Kukucsmeccs**

November beköszöntével, Észak-Anglia mediterrán éghajlatára is bekacsintott az ősz hűvöse.

A -30°C-os enyhén friss időjárás nagy nehezen rábírta a briteket, hogy vegyenek hosszú ujjú pólókat. Éppen egy ilyen tipikus, verőfényes, őszi hóviharban rendezték meg a mozogni vágyó, okkultista diákoknak a szokásos évi sporteseményüket, a méltán híres kukucsmeccset.

- Kedves kis diákocskáim! Üdvözöllek benneteket a kukucsmeccs előtt! Kihírdetni valóm van! Ikerfiaim, Dumb és Dumber sikeresen bejutottak a Minisztériumba, ott fognak dolgozni! Nagy tepsit nekik! - mindenki tapsolt. - És most sok sikert kívánok a csipetcsapatoknak, akik ma megmérkőznek egymással! Hajrá!

Miután Dumbó visszacsüccsent a helyére Madam Kuss belefújt a sípjába és a két csapat kirepült.

- Félsz Happy? - kiáltott oda Erdős Olivér, a Chip&Dale csapatának kapitánya Happynek.

- Majd beszarok! - ordibált vissza Happy, de ezt az erős széltől már senki sem hallotta.

A Melegbár csapatvezetője, Márkás Flinta és Erdős Oli kezet ráztak egymással (miután mindketten a tenyerükbe köptek és prüszköltek), így hát elkezdődött a játék. A kommentátor szerepét Ronald McDonald ikerbátyjainak, Frédineknek és Béninek egyik barátja, egy elfelejtettemnevű fiú töltötte be.

- Ééés felrepült a kvuff!

Happy figyelmét azonban még mindig az idegessége okozta gyors anyagcserefolyamata kötötte le, így képtelen volt a játékra koncentrálni. Néha hallott ezt azt, de nem igazán fogta fel a mondatok és bekiabálások értelmét. Pedig a Chip&Dale "B"-közép erőteljesen vulgáris transzparensekkel, himnuszokkal és görög-tűzzel honorálta az ifjú játékos igyekezeteit.

Ám ekkor, egy váratlan, kiszámíthatatlan pillanatban a Melegbár két kergetője megcélozta Happyt a tangókkal. A fiú semmit sem vett észre az egészből, figyelmét lekötötte gyomorégése, így csak ült a KualaNumbusz 2007-es seprűjén, tudatlanul a rá várakozó halálról. Ám még mielőtt Happyt elérhette volna a végzet a két megátalkodott tangó nevezetű kőlabda formájában, egy kis aranygömb tűnt fel a horizonton. Apró testén, sasszárnyain megcsillantak a görög-tűz fényei. Happy felfigyelt a kis labdára, a fikuszra, így azonnal a nyomába eredt, sikeresen elkerülvea tangókkal való ütközést.

A kis labda csak állt, várta, hogy Happy végre magához ölelje és megcsókolja, hogy aztán ő szépséges királykisasszonnyá változhasson és boldogan élhessenek míg meg nem halnak. Ám ebben a szent pillanatban a seprűje (melyet érthetetlen okokból Galagonya csak úgy bebaszott az ágya alá reggel) elkezdett countryt énekelni és közben hullámvasutakat megszégyenítő fordulatokba bonyolódott. De szerencsére a tökokos Hermafrodita észrevette a Macedóniai áspiskígyó professzor szemmel- (és kézzel) verését, így szinte azon nyomban egy kézigránáttal lángra lobbantotta a bájitaltancsi orrából kikandikáló kis szőrpamacsot.

Így hát Happy végre folytathatta útját imádott fikusza felé, ám az utolsó, a legvégő, a kritikus pillanatban beleakadt a lába a rajongók által kiakasztott egyik maxiplakátba, így tátott szájjal szó szerint rárepült a kis aranyfikuszra, majd lezuhantak.

Döbbent csend ereszkedett a lelátókra. A Titkolt Fergeteg fenevadjainak hangjai tisztán kivehetők voltak. Mindenki megrémült.

Ám ekkor furcsa dolog történt. Happy két lábra állt, és rohanva belódult a kukkucsöltözőbe. Társai utána.

Hosszú percek teltek el izgatott várakozással.

- Van már valami? - kérdezte az egyk névtelen és arctalan tanuló.

- Még mindig a WC-n ül.

Öt perc múlva:

- Semmi hír?

- Még nem.

Aznap este:

- Nah?

- Még várunk.

Pontban éjfélkor:

- MEGVAN! HAPPY POPPER ELKAPTA A FIKUSZT! ÍGY EZERNÉGYSZÁZHETVENKÉT PONTTAL NYERT A CHIP&DALE!

Ezek után egy nagyot buliztak és mindenki Happyt ünnepelte.


	11. Mikulás Flanel vs Edgar TVje

**Cím: Happy Popper és a Töke Leve**

**Írta: TaBoo and Drachiss Corporation**

**Korhatár: A következő mű megtekintése 4 éves kor alatt csak szülői felügyelettel ajánlott! Néhol, itt-ott csúnyább, vulgárisabb kifejezések előfordulhatnak (és elő is fordulnak). A mű csupán egyetlen fejezetében tartalmaz enyhe, nem részletezett slash-vonulatot, más fejezetekben csak utalások vannak ilyen témára vonatkozólag.**

**Figyelmeztetések: WARNING! Kedves emberek, szerte a világban! Ez a régi, jól megírt figyelmeztetés új, agresszív verziója! Ezúton szeretném felhívni mindenki figyelmét arra, hogy teszek rá, ha hasmenést kaptok olvasás közben! Fájjon csak a prosztatátok! **

**Továbbá (annak az amatőr) J. K. Rowlingnak a karakterei és az itt található frenetikus egyéniségek közti hasonlóság a puszta véletlen műve... **

**Ne feledjük, ez a regény megtörtént események alapján íródott... (amit nemrég találtunk ki)...**

* * *

**Mikulás Flanel vs. Edgar TV-je**

- Bazzeg! Ti tudtok PindúrkaPandúrkáról? - bömbölt fel Heidi.

- PindúrkaPandúrka? - rökönyödött meg Ronald McDonald. - Hogy lehet azt a förtelmes dögöt így nevezni?

- Ne merészelj így beszélni róla! Nagyon aranyos, kedves kis jószág! Egy tündéri kis cukorfalat!

- Heidi - kezdte Hermafrodita. - Tudom, hogy mennyire vonzódsz a különleges és különösen veszélyes lényekhez, de ez azért már mégis túlzás. Az a dög majdnem agyonnyomott minket a labdájával!

- Te ezt nem értheted, Hermafrodita - Heidi elfordult, hogy a gyermekek ne láthassák arca barázdái közt végigsuhanó krokodilkönnyeit. - PindúrkaPandúrka a kicsinyem, a gyermekem, az egyetlenem. Ő az én kis babucikám. Én vagyok az anyucija.

- Ezt most te pontosan hogy érted? - kérdezte gyanakodva Happy.

Heidi legyintett egyet, majd belekezdett a történetbe.

- Minden egy esős, őszi napon kezdődött. Reggel felkeltem és kimostam az ágyneműm, mert vizelettartási problémáim adódtak az éjszaka folyamán. Mikor végeztem a mosással és mindent kiteregettem, nekiálltam kávét főzni és reggelit csinálni. Ám ekkor történt egy kis baleset. Épp sajtos-makarónis-mustáros-szalonnás rántottát készítettem, ám a köménymagos lófingató pálinka helyett véletlen Colorado-i csörgőkígyó professzor titkos, a hormonkezelésem tüneteinek ellensúlyozására gyártott X-vegyszerével kentem ki a lavrot, amiben sütni szándékoztam. Alighogy beletettem a tojást és a többi hozzávalót, furcsa sercegésre lettem figyelmes. A tojássárgája ráégett a szalonnára és nőni kezdett. Megrökönyödve figyeltem az eseményeket, mozdulni sem tudtam a döbbenettől. Mikor a tojás már majdnem másfél méter nagyságú volt, nekiállt formálódni, de tovább nőtt. Megrendültem az események súlya alatt. Először csak négy pici, alig két méteres láb, majd egy törzs, három nyak és végül három pici, ragyogó szemekkel felcsillagozott fejecske bújt elő. Hát mit tehettem volna? Lemostam a tojássárgáját arról a kis szerencsétlen jövevényről, végül elneveztem a fejeit Sziporkának, Csuporkának és Puszedlinek. És még mondja nekem valaki azt az ostoba mugli mondást, hogy szalonnából nem lesz kutya!

A gyerekek bénultan ültek. Végül Happy törte meg a csendet.

- A lényeg, hogy bármit is őriz a háromfejű kutya, Vörös vizisikló professzor arra pályázik.

- Ugyanmár! - kiáltott fel Heidi. - Méghogy ő próbálná ellopni ami ott van! Hisz épp ő az, aki segített elrejteni!

- Hogyhogy? - kotyogott közbe Ronald McDonald.

- Jajj Ronald McDonald! - fújtatott Hermafrodita. - Hisz valószínű, hogy azt a valamit több parázslat is védi, és PindúrkaPandúrka csak az előfutár volt!

- Pontosan - bólogatott Heidi. - És az, hogy mit őriz az a kutya, csak Dumbó professzorra és Mikulás Flanelre tartozik.

- Mikulás Flanel?

- A picsába... Már megint többet beszéltem, mint kellett volna... A fenébe. Igyátok meg a háromhete szénsavtalan Fanta Vadmálnátokat és tűnjetek el.

Mikulás Flanel szöget ütött az ifjú titán fejébe, (ami igen fájdalmas dolog), éppen ezért nem is hagyta nyugodni a rejtélyes mágus gondolata.

Így hát az egyik éjjel elhatározta, hogy márpedig ő betör a könyvtárba és kideríti ki ez a személy. Persze egy szimpla kis ürüggyel, sokkal egyszerűbb lett volna engedélyt kérni a könyvtár biomechanikus őrétől, Madam Kukkertől a zárolt részlegben (vagyis az egyházi indexen szereplő) könyvek közti kutatásra, de hát akkor hol volna az akció, az izgalom és az agyrobbantó montázs rockzenére? Már csak egy karnyújtásnyira volt a céltól, Happy egész testében remegett. Tudta, hogy Madam Kukker bármelyik pillanatban felfedezheti ottlétét, apja láthatatlanná tévő kontaktlencséjének ellenére is. Nesztelen léptekkel haladt, a kezében lévő zseblámpa halovány fénye megvilágította a könyvtár zárolt részének szögesdrótkerítését. Arcán jeges rémület tükröződött. Tisztában volt vele, hogy ha lebukik, azonnal Dumbó professzor irodájába szállítják, ahol aztán súlyos citrompor-túladagolást kéne elszenvednie.

- Mikulás Flanel, hol vagy? - suttogta a könyveknek. Végül leemelte a legnagyobb, legbaljósabb, leglilamágiásabb könyvet, amiről messziről lerítt, hogy hülye ötlet kinyitni. Hát még szép, hogy Happy kinyitotta. Abban a pillanatban, ahogy felpattintotta a könyv fedelét, a lapokból álló kiadvány hangos sikoltozásba kezdett:

- Leharapom a fityegődet! Leharapom a fityegődet!

Happy olyan halálnemre rémült, hogy mindent elhajított és kivágtázott a könyvtárból. Kis híján Fröccs karjaiba szaladt, aki megérezte szegény Happy hónaljgyöngyei által kibocsátott testnedveinek tömény illatát és azonnal üldözőbe vette a nebulót. Happy szaladt, ahogy csak a lába bírta, míg végül kénytelen volt megállni, mert Erdei sikló és Mókus professzor akaratlanul is elállták az útját. A két tanártól alig húsz centire lapult, így hallhatta beszélgetésüket:

- Ne szórakozz Mókus! Tudom, hogy te voltál!

- Értsd meg Vipera! Nem tudom, hogy miről beszélsz!

- Nem-e? Ne felejstd el Mókus, az én hiperérzékeny, extranagy orrom és botox-al kezelt köldökzsinórom mindent megérez! Döntsd el végre, hogy kihez akarsz hűséges lenni!

Mielőtt Mókus térdre borulhatott volna, hogy némi oralitás alkalmazásával kimutassa Köpködő Kobra professzor iránt érzett hűségét, Fröccs vágtázott a képbe:

- Processzor urak! Processzor urak! Nézzék mit találtam a könyvtár zárolt részében! - mutatta fel a tenyerében szorongatott Lifestyles-óvszercsomagot. Happy baloldali farzsebéhez kapott, s arcára kiült a mélységes döbbenet. Elhagyta a gumit. Hát mi lesz így vele?

Kubai karcsúboa professzor azonban felkapta fejét, s körbeszaglászott majd kinyújtotta jobb kezét és letaperolta maga körül a légáramlatokat.

- Egy diák járkál a kastélyban - suttogta Fröccs.

Mexikói mokasszinkígyó professzor és Mókus professzor a gondnokkal együtt eltűntek a képernyőről, így Happy, ahelyett, hogy értelmesen visszacsámpázott volna a klubhelyiségébe, abszolúte érthetetlen okokból benyitott a legközelebbi ajtón, és besétált az üres, baljós terembe. A helyiség közepén egy kisasztal állt, rajta a legújabb Philips házimozi rendszerrel. Happy közelebb sétált és ekkor meglátta a feliratot a készüléken:

_Edgar televíziója._

Happy nem tudta, meg merje-e tenni, amire kíváncsisága kárhoztatta. Végül úgy döntött, csak éppen egy picikét kapcsolja be a plazmatévét, és megnézi, hogy megy-e még az Arsenal-Real Madrid meccs a EuroSporton.

Ám amikor megnyomta a lehelletvékony távirányítón a gombot, valami iszonyatos, kemény pornó tárult gyermeki szemei elé. Szorosan összezárta szemhéjait, ám a hangok, nyögések beszűrődtek a fülébe, furcsa, kellemes érzésekkel bizsergetve meg ágyékát. Hosszú percekig hallgatta a színészek különböző, önmagát pirulásra késztető mondatait, mikor végül kinyitotta szemeit. Az egyik férfi szereplő épp a másik férfi szereplő termetes középpontjánál időzött ajkaival.

Happy megrökönyödve nézte a jelenetet, miközben alsója egyre szűkebbé vált. Végül felemelte kezeit, s csupán milliméterek választották el attól, hogy magához nyúljon, mikor megváltozott a kép.

Akár egy kosztümös előadásban, így a képernyőn futó képsorokon jelen lévő szereplők is 18. századi jelmezt öltöttek. Csupán egy dolog tette nyílvánvalóvá, hogy a két szereplő nem színész. Happy szülei voltak azok. A hegesztett homlokú fiú megrökönyödve nézte, ahogy édesapja a selyemtakarón fekvő édesanyja fölé hajol, majd suttogva megszólal:

_- Szerelmem. Hitvesem. Lelked mézét kiszívta a halál, de nincs hatalma bűbájod felett. Nem tudott legyőzni. Szádon, s arcodon még piroslik szépséged zászlaja, a gaz hódító ki nem tűzhette sápadt színiet. Drága Ribi. Mi óvta meg szépségedet? Tán csak nem szerelmes lett beléd a vak halál is, s most itt rejteget, hogy majd a szeretője légy?... Szemem, tekints rá... Karom, szorítsd mégegyszer őt... S ajkam, lelkemnek zárja, csókoddal pecsételd... Örök kötésem, a kofár halállal _- azzal Jam-as Popper, a bátor férfi, a szerető férj, a büszke apa, a fantasztikus kukkucsozó, a hihetetlen lepedőakrobata felemelte a kezében tartott üvegcsét, s kiitta a mérget. Mielőtt Ribi magához térhetett volna, hogy rájöjjön baklövésére és valóságosan is öngyilkos legyen, Jam-as ráborult testére, s álló dárdájával szó szerint felnyársalta a szerencsétlen asszonyt, aki azonnal belehalt sérüléseibe.

Happy arcát könnyek áztatták. Hirtelen felugrott és nem törődve a veszéllyel, hogy lebukhat, a Chip&Dale torony felé vette az irányt. Mikor felért a hálószobába, karjaiba kapta az alvó Ronald McDonaldot és visszasietett vele a bűvös TV-t bújtató terembe. Ott aztán a földre dobta barátja testét, majd ugrálni kezdett a hasán, fején, lágyrészein, hogy végre felkeltse a durmolót. Miután Ronald McDonald sűrű nyögések közepette felébredt, a plazmatévé elé ültette.

- Látod Ronald McDonald? Látod a szüleimet?

- Hülye vagy Happy? Ez én vagyok! Tengersok kurva vesz körül! Mind engem simogatnak! És hosszabb a fütyim, mint most! Szerinted lehetséges, hogy ez a TV a jövőt mutatja?

-Azt nem hiszem. A szüleim réges-rég meghaltak - mondta Happy elszontyolodva.  
Azóta az éjszaka óta Happy minden áldott este elsuhant abba a szobába, hogy halott szüleit láthassa, mégha csak egy plazmatévén keresztül is. Ám egyik este, mikor épp a képernyőre függesztette tekintetét, egy mély hang szólította meg őt:

- Hát ismét eljöttél Happy.

Dumbó professzor állt a háta mögött. Ám még mielőtt a fiú halálra rémülhetett volna az esetleges citrompor-túladagolás lehetőségétől, az izgatóigazgató folytatta:

- Látom téged is, mint oly sok embert előtted, elvarázsolt Edgar televíziója. Tudod-e, hogy mi benne a titok?

Némi gondolkodás után Happy rávágta:

- Ha a világ legboldogabb embere megnézné benne az adást, ugyanolyannak látná önmagát, mint a valóságban. Tehát azt mutatja meg, ami az emberi szív legmélyebb vágya.

- Te hülyegyerek! Ez az én szövegem! Csak tizenegy éves vagy, ne legyél már ilyen marhára okos! Tegyél úgy, mint aki tiszta hülye! - sikoltozta magából kikelve Dumbó. - Tehát - váltott kedveskedő, mézes-mázos hangnemre, amitől úgy tűnt, egy hároméveshez beszél - Tudod-e, hogy mi a titok benne?

- Ööö... ööö... ööö... az, hogy csupa csoki? - bökte ki végül Happy.

- Majdnem - bólintott Dumbó. - Segítek. Ha a világ legboldogabb embere megnézné benne az adást, ugyanolyannak látná önmagát, mint a valóságban. Tehát azt mutatja meg, ami az emberi szív legmélyebb vágya. A tévé most új helyre kerül, méghozzá a háromfejű kutya által őrzött ajtón túl lévő rózsaszín szobába. Kérlek Happy, ne keresd többé.

- Baszd meg! Hogy én milyen segg vagyok! Rossz helyre küldtelek! Még anno kivettem ezt a bazinagy könyvet a könyvtárból, hogy kikeressem belőle a cukormázas rókalepény receptjét! És tessék! Itt van benne Mikulás Flanel!

- Mi?! - hördült fel Ronald McDonald.

Hermafrodita elkezdte olvasni a könyvet, az ifjabb Grízli és Happy pedig a lány térdére hajtott fejjel hallgatták.

- Mikulás Flanel volt az első parázsló, aki képes volt embert klónozni. Mikulás Flanel birtokában van az a DNS-átkódoló rajzprogram, amellyel bármikor, bárhol elő tudja állítani egy ember hasonmását, és ennek az eljárásnak köszönhetően ő maga már majdnem 6987454 éves, míg felesége csupán 21. Satöbbi, satöbbi...

A fiúk döbbenten ültek.

- Tudom már! - rikoltott fel Happy. - PindúrkaPandúrka őrzi a tököm levét! Engem is klónozni akarnak, ha netán kidöglenék a HolNemVolt elleni harc közben! Ezért akarja Honduraszi lándzsakígyó professzor megszerezni a tököm levét! El akarja vinni HolNemVoltnak!

Hermafrodita és Ronald McDonald összerezzentek a név hallatán.

- Ezek szerint... - esett gondolkodóba Happy. - Ezek szerint a PindúrkaPandúrka által őrzött ajtó mögött nem más rejtőzik, mint az Ortodox titkos génlaboratóriuma! Értesítenünk kell Dumbó professzort!

A három tanuló büszkén nézett egymásra, eme fenomenális gondolatmenet lezárása képpen.


	12. Az előző utáni fejezet

**Cím: Happy Popper és a Töke Leve**

**Írta: TaBoo and Drachiss Corporation**

**Korhatár: A következő mű megtekintése 4 éves kor alatt csak szülői felügyelettel ajánlott! Néhol, itt-ott csúnyább, vulgárisabb kifejezések előfordulhatnak (és elő is fordulnak). A mű csupán egyetlen fejezetében tartalmaz enyhe, nem részletezett slash-vonulatot, más fejezetekben csak utalások vannak ilyen témára vonatkozólag.**

**Figyelmeztetések: WARNING! Kedves emberek, szerte a világban! Ez a régi, jól megírt figyelmeztetés új, agresszív verziója! Ezúton szeretném felhívni mindenki figyelmét arra, hogy teszek rá, ha hasmenést kaptok olvasás közben! Fájjon csak a prosztatátok! **

**Továbbá (annak az amatőr) J. K. Rowlingnak a karakterei és az itt található frenetikus egyéniségek közti hasonlóság a puszta véletlen műve... **

**Ne feledjük, ez a regény megtörtént események alapján íródott... (amit nemrég találtunk ki)...**

* * *

**Az előző utáni fejezet**

Happy és kis csapata egy este úgy döntött, hogy a karácsonyra kapott, apjától örökölt láthatatlanná tévő kontaktlencse kispróbálását indokolva lesurrannak Heidihez. A citromporőr(nő) kissé meglepetten pislogott, majd mikor rájött a titok nyitjára, alaposan elfenekelte a neveletlen kölyköket, majd anyáskodóan karamellás fasírttal kínálgatta őket.

- Te Heidi... Mi ez a furcsa zaj?

- Ez... ööö... semmi, csak Zsebibaba.

- De hát Zsebibaba épp most nyalja tisztára Ronald McDonald koszos alsóneműjét.

- Akkor... ööö... biztos csak egy patkány.

- De Heidi... Mi mozog a mellényed zsebében?

- Ó... hogy az? Mármint ez itt?... Ez... csak... egy kis... khm...

Ám ebben a pillanatban a kis "khm" kidugta apró fejét a számára fenntartott meleg zsebből.

- Nahát! Egy krokodilbébi! De édes! - sikoltott fel Hermafrodita.

- Te Ronald McDonald! - szólt barátjához Happy. - A bátyád, Karcsi nem krokodilidomár véletlenül?

- Nem. Karcsi illegális csokoládégyárat működtet Pápua Új-Guinea-n.

- Ki az ott?! - mutatott az ablak felé Heidi, majd mikor a gyerekek is arra felé fordultak, megpillantották Dákó Elfoly önelégült képét, aki percekkel később beköpte őket Galagonya professzorasszonynak.

A kemény és határozott tanerő büntetőmunkára küldte a szerencsétlen négyest, ugyanis Dákó is kiérdemelte a büntetést a spicliségért.


	13. A Titkolt Fergeteg

**Cím: Happy Popper és a Töke Leve**

**Írta: TaBoo and Drachiss Corporation**

**Korhatár: A következő mű megtekintése 4 éves kor alatt csak szülői felügyelettel ajánlott! Néhol, itt-ott csúnyább, vulgárisabb kifejezések előfordulhatnak (és elő is fordulnak). A mű csupán egyetlen fejezetében tartalmaz enyhe, nem részletezett slash-vonulatot, más fejezetekben csak utalások vannak ilyen témára vonatkozólag.**

**Figyelmeztetések: WARNING! Kedves emberek, szerte a világban! Ez a régi, jól megírt figyelmeztetés új, agresszív verziója! Ezúton szeretném felhívni mindenki figyelmét arra, hogy teszek rá, ha hasmenést kaptok olvasás közben! Fájjon csak a prosztatátok! **

**Továbbá (annak az amatőr) J. K. Rowlingnak a karakterei és az itt található frenetikus egyéniségek közti hasonlóság a puszta véletlen műve... **

**Ne feledjük, ez a regény megtörtént események alapján íródott... (amit nemrég találtunk ki)...**

* * *

**A Titkolt Fergeteg**

- Kinyitnám a szátokat és póóókokat tömnék bele... Felkötnélek titeket a legelső fára és vemhes macskával vágnálak pofán - fröcsögte Fröccs, miközben Heidi kuynhója felé tartottak. Mikor odaértek, a diákok által Fröcsi Öcsiként emlegetett diktátorszerű seprűlapátoló bekopogott az ajtón. Heidi dobbermanja, Zsebibaba azonnal kirontott a medencével felszerelt villából, ezzel elsodorva Fröccsöt. Pár pillanat múlva maga Heidi is megérkezett.

- Szörsztk. Szeva Fröcsi!

- Szevasz Heidi. Ezeket a kölköket kéne elportyáznod a Titkolt Fergetegbe - kezdte Fröccs, ám ekkor látta, hogy Heidi sír. - Ne ríjjá má' baszd meg! Az a tetves kis krokodilbébi nem ér annyit!

A gyerekek végül elindultak a Titkolt Fergetegbe Heidivel és Zsebibabával.

Csendesen lépkedtek. Az egykori bajnokúszónő halk, pattogós, balerina-léptekkel taposta ki az előttük magasló fenyőfákat. Happy, Ronald McDonald, Hermafrodita és Dákó, valamint Zsebibaba nesztelenül követték. Ám egyszer csak Heidi megállt.

- Odaskurizzatok! - mutatott nem is olyan távolra.

- Mi az Heidi?

- Pán Péter.

A gyerekek mind ámuldozva nézték, ahogy Pán Péter egyik bokorról a másik kőre szökellve táncol a hatalmas réten, köréje állatok ülnek. Ám Pán Péter ekkor énekelni kezdett, miközben Hook-kapitány a kalapját levéve fuvolán kísérte:

ŰŰ

_Pán Péter, Pán Péter táncol,  
Körben jó csajok ülnek,  
Beszari alakok fuvoláznak,  
Dopeman és Győzike hegedülnek. _

_Pán Péter, Pán Péter játszik,  
Átkot mond a gonoszra,  
Ráül, igér neki csókot,  
Fellöki és seggberúgja. _

_Pán Péter, Pán Péter épít,  
Bazinagy villa a vára,  
Termeiben sok a vendég,  
És a miniszter fia-lánya. _

_Pán Péter, Pán Péter álmos,  
Elpihen francia ágyon,  
Két csajszi izgatja farkát,  
Majd elragadja őket a vágyuk. _

Ám ekkor Zsebibaba valami szagot foghatott, mert hirtelen elvágtázott a másik irányba. Heidi és a kölykök utána startoltak, ám mikor megpillantották, hogy Zsebike és egy kurta farkú malaccal kúr, mind behunyták szemeik fedőit, s szempilláikat ablaktörlő módjára mozgatva elandalogtak.

Kis idő (és a hányinger elmúlása) után Heidi megszólalt:

- Legjobb lesz, ha ketté válunk. Én, Ronald McDonald és Hermafrodita elindulunk jobbra, te Happy és Dakó megkeresitek Zsebibabát és elhúztok balra.

- És mit kell keresnünk? - kérdezte Hermafrodita.

- Dumbó professzor elveszett buszbérletét. Induljatok, de vigyázzatok magatokra. Ha valaki egyet büfög, az azt jelenti, hogy talált valamit, ha kettőt, akkor gáz van. Na lóduljunk.

És mentek. Persze Dákó és Happy végig szekálták egymást az úton. Végül sikerült ráakadniuk a kimerülten lihegő Zsebibabára és miután helyváltoztatásra bírták az ebet, elkezdték keresni az izgatóigazgató buszbérletét.

Hosszú ideje caplattak már, minden bokor és fűszál mögé benéztek, és egy hangyát is megkérdeztek, hogy látott-e valamit, mikor furcsa hangokra lettek figyelmesek. Előttük egy kisebb gabonatábla közepén egy fura fazon ült. Fejét nem láthatták esőkabátjának csuklyájától. Ám a férfi cigizett. Nem is akárhogy. Beszívta a száján a füstöt és az orrán fújta ki! Dákó úgy megijedt, hogy felsikoltott és Zsebibabával együtt elment a picsába.

Happy ott állt egyedül, miközben a különc muki közelíteni kezdett felé. Hörgő hangja valószínűvé tette, hogy orrsövényferdülése van.

Ám ebben a szent minutumban két pata rúgta fejbe a szerencsétlen flótást, majd két erős, szőrös, tetovált kar ölelte körül Happyt, a magasba emelte és vágtázni kezdett. Ám Happynek ettől ismételten hányingere lett, és ha valaki hányt már menetszéllel ellentétes irányban, az tisztában van az eredménnyel, miszerint ez nagyjából annyit tesz, mintha pofán köpnéd saját magad. Happy hányt.

Végül több órányi nyargalás után megálltak. Az idegen letette a csatakos Happyt és felé fordult. Egy kantárszár állt Popperrel szemben. Aztán három. Aztán öt. Végül lettek vagy százan.

- Csá Öcskös! Velence vagyok - mutatkozott be a vágtás. - Ez a vöröstarajos mellettem Dönci, az meg ott Renya. Emez, ez a szétcincáltszemöldökű itt Iron Men, az meg ott Higgins. Ez itt a tesóm, Luvnya, az a mellette álló meg Petya... - és így tovább.

- Ki volt az a fazon?

Velence suttogóra fogta a hangját.

- Tudod mit őriznek az Ortodoxban Happy?

- Persze. A tököm levét.

- Az a muki, akit láttál, senki sem volt, és senki sem lesz. Mi csak úgy hívjuk: a begombázott.

- A begombázott?

- Bezony. Hatalmas vétek egy füves cigit elszívni.

Velence folytatta volna tovább is, de ekkor megérkezett Heidi és ölbe kapva Happyt elnyargalt vele a cool school felé...


	14. A bűbájosok, avagy a hármak ereje

**Cím: Happy Popper és a Töke Leve**

**Írta: TaBoo and Drachiss Corporation**

**Korhatár: A következő mű megtekintése 4 éves kor alatt csak szülői felügyelettel ajánlott! Néhol, itt-ott csúnyább, vulgárisabb kifejezések előfordulhatnak (és elő is fordulnak). A mű csupán egyetlen fejezetében tartalmaz enyhe, nem részletezett slash-vonulatot, más fejezetekben csak utalások vannak ilyen témára vonatkozólag.**

**Figyelmeztetések: WARNING! Kedves emberek, szerte a világban! Ez a régi, jól megírt figyelmeztetés új, agresszív verziója! Ezúton szeretném felhívni mindenki figyelmét arra, hogy teszek rá, ha hasmenést kaptok olvasás közben! Fájjon csak a prosztatátok! **

**Továbbá (annak az amatőr) J. K. Rowlingnak a karakterei és az itt található frenetikus egyéniségek közti hasonlóság a puszta véletlen műve... **

**Ne feledjük, ez a regény megtörtént események alapján íródott... (amit nemrég találtunk ki)...**

* * *

**A bűbájosok, avagy a hármak ereje**

- Te Heidi! Te monnyad má'! Honnan kuncsorogtad össze azt az krokodilbébit?

- Normandiát? Hát, ültem a Négy Felmosórongyban oszt jött egy baljós kinézetű idegen, akiről messziről lerítt, hogy nem teljesen kóser muki, oszt én meg leültem vele kártyázni, mert az írónő így akarta. Végül elnyertem az összes pénzét, meg a húsvéti tojást, amit még a locsolkodásért kapott. Hazagyüttem a cuccal, oszt a szépen hímzett tojás meg kufircolni kezdett a terítőmmel. Nagyban szemléltem az események ilyetén fordulatát, mikor a tojás megrepedt, majd két randa, nyálkás orrluk bújt elő belőle. Kisegítettem azt a szerencsétlen a héjából és így nevelgettem.

Happy egy pillanatra ledöbbent. Volt az kettő is. Végül felkapta a nyúlcipőjét és elszaladt, Ronald McDonald és Hermafrodita pedig üldözőbe vették és lasszóval próbálták elfogni a Kis Menekülő Túlélőt. Mikor végre utolérték, ráripakodtak:

- Hova rohansz?

- Nektek nem furcsa, hogy TaBoo és Drachiss csak úgy beraknak egy ismeretlen idegent a történetbe, akinek van egy húsvéti hímestojása?

- De, igazad van Happy.

- Ahogy ennek a két agylövöttnek az észjárását ismerem, ez tuti jelent valamit. Szinte biztos vagyok benne, hogy Öldöklő Hegyivipera professzor volt az ismeretlen, és Heidi tőle kapta a krokodiltojást. El akarja csórni a Tököm Levét, hogy aztán HolNemVoltnak adja. Szólnunk kell Dumbónak.

A gyerekek - mivel nem tudták, hol keressék Dumbó professzor aranymézes-mázos irodáját - megrohamozták Galagonyát.

- Galagonya professzor! Galagonya professzor! Sürgősen beszélnünk kell Dumbó izgatóigazgató úrral!

A tanárnő könnybe lábadt szemekkel nézett a Kis Szerencsétlenre és két barátjára.

- Dumbó professzor nincs az Ortodoxban. Sürgős és halaszthatatlan dolga akadt, így házon kívül tartózkodik.

- De tanárnő! A Tököm Levéről van szó! El akarják lopni! - kiáltotta kétségbeesetten Happy.

- Na... De... Nem! Nem érdekel, hogy honnan tudnak maguk arról a léről, de higgyék el nekem, azt senki sem tudja elhozni abból a PindúrkaPandúrka által őrzött rózsaszín szobából, melynek bolyhos a kilincse és melybe csak cikk-cakkosan lépve lehet bejutni! És most menjenek az udvarra és ugrókötelezzenek vagy játszanak rabló pandúrt a többi kis cukormókussal.

Így hát Happy és társai elandalogtak, ám még mielőtt beszállhattak volna a Tűz!Víz!Levegő!-nevezetű "olcsó játék hülyegyerekeknek" típusú játékba, Vöröspettyes vizisikló professzor lépett oda hozzájuk.

- Nem láttátok a vadiúj Fructis samponom, erdei gyümölcs és pácolt marhahús kivonattal?

- Ööö... - makogta Hermafrodita. - Tu... tu... tudja tanár úr...

- Mindegy, megyek mert mindjárt kezdődik a sorozatom.

Amint a tanár elment, Happy bizalmaskodóan barátaihoz fordult.

- Láttátok az észvesztően szexi szemének a csillogását? Ma akarja ellopni a Tököm Levét. Meg kell akadályoznunk! Ki tart velem?!

Ronald McDonald és Hermafrodita mély tisztelettel néztek Happyre, majd összepacsiztak és felkiáltottak:

- Egy mindenkiért, mindenki egyért!


	15. A mi kis Dumbónk titka

**Cím: Happy Popper és a Töke Leve**

**Írta: TaBoo and Drachiss Corporation**

**Korhatár: A következő mű megtekintése 4 éves kor alatt csak szülői felügyelettel ajánlott! Néhol, itt-ott csúnyább, vulgárisabb kifejezések előfordulhatnak (és elő is fordulnak). A mű csupán egyetlen fejezetében tartalmaz enyhe, nem részletezett slash-vonulatot, más fejezetekben csak utalások vannak ilyen témára vonatkozólag.**

**Figyelmeztetések: WARNING! Kedves emberek, szerte a világban! Ez a régi, jól megírt figyelmeztetés új, agresszív verziója! Ezúton szeretném felhívni mindenki figyelmét arra, hogy teszek rá, ha hasmenést kaptok olvasás közben! Fájjon csak a prosztatátok! **

**Továbbá (annak az amatőr) J. K. Rowlingnak a karakterei és az itt található frenetikus egyéniségek közti hasonlóság a puszta véletlen műve... **

**Ne feledjük, ez a regény megtörtént események alapján íródott... (amit nemrég találtunk ki)...**

* * *

**A mi kis Dumbónk titka**

... Amíg Galagonya professzorasszony közölte Happyvel és barátaival, hogy Dumbó professzor sürgős és halaszthatatlan okok miatt nem tudja fogadni őket, addig az ősz izgatóigazgató némán, könnyekkel a szemében nézte a naplementét íróasztala mögött. Készült. Várt. Várta a jelet, mely újonnan a megváltást adja majd neki.

Hosszú percek teltek el, mikor végre megérezte testében a sürgető, hívó szót. Azonnal felpattant és a Raklak Baseball-sapkát magához véve eliramodott az irodájához tartozó toalett felé. Amint beért, azonnal felhúzta virágos szoknyácskáját, és letette magát a számára fenntartott helyre. Ekkor eszébe juttot, hogy az alsónadrágját viszont elfelejtette lehúzni, így gyorsan elvégezte eme sürgető műveletet is. Amint belekezdett a WC-n szokásos munka elvégzésébe, előkapta hóna alól a baseballsapit.

- Hát újra itt vagyunk - suttogta neki lágyan. Óvatos, lágy csókokkal illette a sapka szakadásait, horzsolásait, majd egy hirtelen mozdulattal felcsapta a fejére.

- Gyerünk Mamus! Mutassuk meg nekik! - szólalt meg az ősz parázsló fülében a sapek hangja.

- Rendben Raklak! Nyomjuk!

Azzal a piros satyó furcsa, értelmezhetetlen hangokat kezdett kiadni: - Pucc, tucc, pff, tüff, bumm yeah!

Épp csak nyolcszor hadarta el ugyanezt, mikor végre Dumbó rappelni kezdett:

- Ülök a WC-n, a WC lécén, a Nap betűz, űz a bűz, a falon bsznak a legyek. Merlinre! Itt már szrni se lehet?!

És ez így ment még hosszú, hosszú órákig...


	16. Na, most kezd izgi lenni

**Cím: Happy Popper és a Töke Leve**

**Írta: TaBoo and Drachiss Corporation**

**Korhatár: A következő mű megtekintése 4 éves kor alatt csak szülői felügyelettel ajánlott! Néhol, itt-ott csúnyább, vulgárisabb kifejezések előfordulhatnak (és elő is fordulnak). A mű csupán egyetlen fejezetében tartalmaz enyhe, nem részletezett slash-vonulatot, más fejezetekben csak utalások vannak ilyen témára vonatkozólag.**

**Figyelmeztetések: WARNING! Kedves emberek, szerte a világban! Ez a régi, jól megírt figyelmeztetés új, agresszív verziója! Ezúton szeretném felhívni mindenki figyelmét arra, hogy teszek rá, ha hasmenést kaptok olvasás közben! Fájjon csak a prosztatátok! **

**Továbbá (annak az amatőr) J. K. Rowlingnak a karakterei és az itt található frenetikus egyéniségek közti hasonlóság a puszta véletlen műve... **

**Ne feledjük, ez a regény megtörtént események alapján íródott... (amit nemrég találtunk ki)...**

* * *

**Na, most kezd izgi lenni**

Baljós árnyak cikáztak a folyosó falain, melyen Happy, Ronald McDonald és Hermafrodita haladtak, miután a lány egy furkósbottal leütötte Debil Longbolondot, mert az nem akarta kiengedni őket. A láthatatlanná tévő kontaktlencse szuperszónikus sugarai eltakarták őket az illetéktelen szemek elől. Végül lassú, vontatott léptekkel elérték a PindúrkaPandúrkát rejtő ajtót.

Happy magával hozta KualaNumbusz2007-es seprűjét, hogy ha véltelenül repülő kulcsokkal kéne megmérkőznie, akkor kéznél legyen a varázseszköz.

Amint beléptek a terembe, azonnal feltűnt nekik a zene, mely a helyiségben tombolt. Az egyik sarokban a háromfejű kutya rémülten kereste a kiutat, ám nem találta, mert Fenyő Miklós, a hírhedt jampi, körbe-körbe ugrált körülötte, miközben hevesen, háromfejű közönségét buzdítva énekelte a Limbólázat.

Happyék behunyták szemüket a rémisztő kegyetlenség láttán.

Végül úgy döntöttek, hogy amíg az énekes lefoglalja PindúrkaPandúrka mindhárom főjét, addig ők átlopóznak az ajtón, amit az ebnek őriznie kéne.

Amint átléptek az ajtón, egy kisebb, szűk folyosón találták magukat. A folyosó olyannyira keskeny volt, hogy sem Hermafrodita, sem pedig Ronald McDonald nem tudták bepaszírozni magukat, csak a Durciék által kellően kiéheztetett Happy.

- Egyedül kell tovább mennem. Jussatok vissza élve és szóljatok Dumbó professzornak.

- Olyan bátor vagy Happy!

- Légy jó barátom! Jó volt veled!

- Isten veletek! Legyetek jók! Ronald McDonald: puszilom anyádat!

Azzal Happy könnyes szemmel megfordult, s a Galagonya professzortól tanult módon cikk-cakkos léptekkel elindult a bolyhos kilincsű ajtó felé... Ám alig tett meg pár lépést, mikor felszikrázott talpa alatt a talaj.

- Jajj!

Végül hosszas küzdelmek és kínok árán kisilabizálta a lépésritmust: egyet jobbra, kettő balra...


	17. A rózsaszín, „Hello, Kitty” szoba

**Cím: Happy Popper és a Töke Leve**

**Írta: TaBoo and Drachiss Corporation**

**Korhatár: A következő mű megtekintése 4 éves kor alatt csak szülői felügyelettel ajánlott! Néhol, itt-ott csúnyább, vulgárisabb kifejezések előfordulhatnak (és elő is fordulnak). A mű csupán egyetlen fejezetében tartalmaz enyhe, nem részletezett slash-vonulatot, más fejezetekben csak utalások vannak ilyen témára vonatkozólag.**

**Figyelmeztetések: WARNING! Kedves emberek, szerte a világban! Ez a régi, jól megírt figyelmeztetés új, agresszív verziója! Ezúton szeretném felhívni mindenki figyelmét arra, hogy teszek rá, ha hasmenést kaptok olvasás közben! Fájjon csak a prosztatátok! **

**Továbbá (annak az amatőr) J. K. Rowlingnak a karakterei és az itt található frenetikus egyéniségek közti hasonlóság a puszta véletlen műve... **

**Ne feledjük, ez a regény megtörtént események alapján íródott... (amit nemrég találtunk ki)...**

* * *

**A rózsaszín, „Hello, Kitty" szoba **

Ittas paraszt bácsikat meghazudtoló cikk-cakkolások után Happy, a Norton-Antivírus System utolsó tűzfalán is átverekedte magát, és végül lehetősége nyílt behatolni abba a terembe, ahol a Töke Levét rejtegették. De nem élt a lehetőséggel, mert némi motoszkálásra és két izgatottan sutyorgó hangra lett figyelmes. Csak állt az ajtóra elrettentésül festett felakasztott cica és „Goodbye, Kitty!" felirat előtt, mint egy rakás szerencsétlenség. Még nem mert bemenni, hátha Parlagi Vipera professzor észreveszi, és bosszúból jól elveri bikacsökkel. Helyette az ajtóra tapasztotta a fülét (Uverapiddal) és feszülten hallgatózott.

- Igen, ez aaaaz! Ez itt Edgar televíziója! Látom magamat a plazma TV képernyőjén tükröződni... Na de, hogy az ördögbe kell bekapcsolni? Áhh, ez az! Megvan! Ööö... és most?

- Kapcsolj át a videó csatornára - visszhangzott egy testetlen hang (de persze erről a kis Happy nem tudhatott, mert bár igazi superman volt, azért röntgenszemekkel mégsem rendelkezett).

- Hát ott vagyunk! A nulláson...

- De a videó csatorna a kettes!

- Nem, a nulla!

- Kettes!

- Nulla!

- Kettes!

- Nulla!

- Inkább kapcsolj át AV-ra!

- Jó. AV1-re, vagy AV2-re?

- Mindegy csak nyomj már meg valamit!

- Tényleg, be van dugva egyáltalán ez a videó? Na, éljen! Már működik...

- Tekerd vissza! Ez már a végefőcím! Állj! Állj! Itt jó lesz! Az előzetesekre nem vagyok kíváncsi...

- Biztos, hogy ez a jó kazetta?

- Ez.

- Nem vagyok benne biztos... Valahogy nem ismerős nekem ez a hosszú, fekete hajú kislány... meg ami azt illet, az a kút és az a kör sem...

- Átok!

- Nem, A kör...

- Úgy értem: A francba! Ez tényleg nem az! - Hallgattak. - Megvan! Kérdezzük, meg Poppert, ezek a mai gyerekek igazi technikai zsenik...

- Kit?

- Poppert. Már vagy egy órája itt áll az ajtó előtt... - Happy a neve hallatán nagyot nyelt, és

kis híján megfulladt, mert a torkán akadt a rágója. Hát még akkor milyen hörgő hangot

hallatott, amikor a tokostól kizuhanó ajtóval együtt behasalt a helyiségbe.

- Kuc-kuc. - jegyezte meg Mókus professzor (mert, hogy Tengeri Kígyó tanító bácsi helyett ő

állt a rózsaszín teremben teljes harci díszben).

- Popper - recitálta a hang - Melyik videón van az, ami nekünk kell?

- Öööö... - adta a kitérő választ a kis pöttöm. De a méretei nem hatották meg a gonosz

professzort, mert csúnyán, pontlevonósan nézett vissza rá, tehát Popper kénytelen volt

segíteni.

Lekucorodott az üvegajtajú tároló szekrény elé, és szép sorjában olvasgatta fel a kazetták

oldalán lévő címkék feliratait...

- A kör, Dumbó professzor karácsonya, Világuralmi útmutató csökkent képességűeknek,

Happy Popper vágyai... Héééé!

- Folytasd!

- Öööö... Harry Potter és a bölcsek köve, Star Wars, A kazetta, amire HolNemVoltnak és

Mókusnak szüksége van...

- Áhá! - csavarta ki kezéből a kazit az ex tanár (mert, hogy ezek után kirúgják, az hétszentség). Ekkor ő még nem is sejtette, hogy még csak most kell kiállnia Dumbó professzor utolsó próbáját: megküzdeni, a modern csomagolóiparral, az által, hogy olló, bicska és lángszóró nélkül lefejtse a kis filmecskéről a celofánt. Amíg Mókus az létező összes szóba jöhető testrészét bevetette a szent cél érdekében, addig Happynek alkalma nyílott betekintést nyerni a lejátszóban felejtett kazettába.

Egy csúnya kislány először képeket mutogatott a csúnya házukról, a csúnya anyukájáról, meg egy csúnyán pörgő székről, de aztán bizalmaskodóan kihajolt a képernyőn keresztül, és feltűnés mentesen belecsúsztatta a fiú zsebébe a Töke Levét. Mármint Happyét. Happy is szívesen belecsúszatta volna a Töke Levét... Mármint a zsebébe... ha szebb lett volna a kislány... de nem volt... így nem tette...

Mókus csak bánázott és bénázott. HolNemVolt pedig kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét…

-Tedd be! Tedd be! Tedd be! – hadarta izgatottan a feketemágus.

- Na de, HolNemVolt! Most? A gyerek előtt?

- A kazettát, te félkegyelmű!

- Maga HolNemVolt? – jutott el az éles eszű Happy tudatáig, hogy kivel áll szemben… vagy hogyan…

- Ja. – felelt németül a rasszista varázsló.

- De hát hol bujkál? Én nem látom magát sehol…

- Happy. – váltott az eddiginél is komolyabb hangnemre turbános tanerő. – Happy, a Nagyúr mindig velem van. Itt él a szívemben... – tépte le magáról vallásos áhítattal a talárját, hogy vizuálisan is meggyőzze a hegesztett homlokú csöppséget az állításáról. És a Nagyúr (aki hát valljuk be, most elég kicsinek tűnt) valóban ott volt. Mókus mellkasából egy bevérzett szemű, narkós külsejű arc kandikált ki.

- Ez a leggusztustalanabb dolog, amit valaha láttam… a férfivécét leszámítva… - nyögte Happy. Tudta, hogy ezt nem hagyhatja annyiban. Ez túlságosan rusnya ahhoz! Itt volt hát az ideje, hogy bevesse a titkos fegyverét. Azt a fegyvert, ami annyira veszélyes, annyira brutális, annyira halálos, hogy ilyen kis pöcsök kezébe, mint amilyen Happy, nem is szabadna adni. De hát nála volt, és használta is… előkapott a zsebéből egy fehér-piros színű labdácskát, a magasba dobta és felkiáltott:

- Hegyi Vipera professzor, téged választalak! – a gömbből pedig egy vakuvillanás kíséretében előmaterializálódott a sasorrú, goth félisten. Tekintete sötét volt, akár a ruhái, szuperszexi orrkarikája vészjóslóan megrezdült. Ám egy hosszasan kitartott rezignált arckifejezés kíséretében, váratlanul kiszólt a képernyőről.

- Drachiss! TaBoo! Főleg TaBoo! Most már aztán nagyon bekaphatjátok mind a ketten! Ha már a Pokemonnál tartunk, az már a legalja! Nem vállalom! Hazamegyek! – a két világirodalmi legenda először értetlenül egymásra nézett, majd esdeklő hangon nyávogni kezdett:

- Naaaa…Teee… Te, fehérajkú bambuszvipera, teeee…  
- Teeee, Nyugati gyémántcsőrgőkígyó…

- Legyél a mi Pitonunk…

- A mi hős Monty Pythonunk…

- Csak azt a csúúúúnya, nagy rasszista diktátort kéne legyőzigélni…

- Hitlert?

- Pofa be, TaBoo! Historical slasht majd a jövő héten írunk… Na, vállalja a folytatást a mi bájos bájitalos mesterünk? – Hosszú, feszült csönd következett, amit végül a heves belső csatát vívó tanár tört meg.

- Érzem, hogy ezt még nagyon meg fogom bánni…

- ÉLJEN! – kiáltott fel egyszerre az irodalmi élet két ragyogó géniusza.

A bájitalok macskaléptű mestere mozdulataiban fölényes közönnyel a gonosztevők elé lépett, támadó testhelyzetet vett fel, és minden erejét összpontosítva rájuk zúdította kíméletlen haragját.

- KAMEHAME-HAAA!!!!!! – üvöltötte önmagából kifordulva. Ezzel az egyetlen jól irányzott mozdulattal darabokra robbantotta Mókusékat…

Eztán béke és csend honolt a rózsaszín szobában… meg némi sült csirke szag…

- Nah, ez is megvolt… Mehetek végre?


	18. A következő fejezet

**Cím: Happy Popper és a Töke Leve**

**Írta: TaBoo and Drachiss Corporation**

**Korhatár: A következő mű megtekintése 4 éves kor alatt csak szülői felügyelettel ajánlott! Néhol, itt-ott csúnyább, vulgárisabb kifejezések előfordulhatnak (és elő is fordulnak). A mű csupán egyetlen fejezetében tartalmaz enyhe, nem részletezett slash-vonulatot, más fejezetekben csak utalások vannak ilyen témára vonatkozólag.**

**Figyelmeztetések: WARNING! Kedves emberek, szerte a világban! Ez a régi, jól megírt figyelmeztetés új, agresszív verziója! Ezúton szeretném felhívni mindenki figyelmét arra, hogy teszek rá, ha hasmenést kaptok olvasás közben! Fájjon csak a prosztatátok! **

**Továbbá (annak az amatőr) J. K. Rowlingnak a karakterei és az itt található frenetikus egyéniségek közti hasonlóság a puszta véletlen műve... **

**Ne feledjük, ez a regény megtörtént események alapján íródott... (amit nemrég találtunk ki)...**

**EZ A FEJEZET ENYHE SLASH-T TARTALMAZ!**

* * *

**A következő fejezet**

Happy ismét az álmok országába menekült, miután Dumbó végre abbahagyta a Bagoly Barnabás Féle Mindenszagú Krumplipüré a fiúba való erőltetését. Nem szundikálhatott többet fél óránál, mikor érezte, hogy egy kéz kezdi simogatni a kezét, ujjak futnak végig az ujjain. Később arra lett figyelmes, hogy ugyanazok az ujjak nagyon illetlen helyeken illetik. Kezdetben azt hitte, Madam Mary Poppins próbálja testi fájdalmait egy tantrális masszázzsal enyhíteni, ám amikor az a valaki lehúzta róla az alsónadrágot, kissé megrémült.

Kinyitotta a szemeit, és...

- Dákó Elfoly! Te mit csinálsz?! Mit képzelődsz te önmagadról?!

Dákó szája, szeme, orra, füle, kislábujja és gyűrűsujja megremegett. Gyorsan elkapta kezét Happy combjának belső felétől, melyen felfelé haladva már csak milliméterek választották el a kritikus ponttól.

- Csak meg akartam nézni... hogy... hogy... hogy meggyógyult-e már a sebed! - vágta ki magát a helyzetből a szöszkő.

- Elfoly... A karom sérült meg.

Dákó erre ismét zavarba jött.

- Na... na... nahát! Ne... ne... nemis tudtam!

- Mit akarsz itt?

Dákó elhallgatott.

Mégis mit mondhatott volna? Esetleg, hogy nincs más vágya, mint előtte egy kávé, utána egy cigi? Vagy, hogy hetek óta arról rémálmodik, hogy az éjszaka folyamán egy társa, Thetovált Matt ráugrik és erőszakos cselekedettel az önmagáévá teszi, így hát kénytelen volt felkeresni a Small Survivort?

Végül nem mondott semmit.

Helyette meglendítette bal karját és egy hatalmas, csattanós pofont kevert le Happynek, míg a jobb kezével a vésővel faragott homlokú fiú lábai közé nyúlt és minden erejét összeszedve megszorította annak hímszervét.

- Tégy a magadévá Popper! Most! - mondta erélyes hangon, míg Happy fájdalomtól eltorzult arccal nyöszörgött.

- So-ha! - kiáltotta.

- De igen! Méghozzá most rögtön! - üvöltött rá Dákó.

- De nem!

- De igen!

- De nem!

- De igen!

- De nem!

- De igen!

Happy nagy nehezen lerázta magáról Dákó fájó érintéseit, és a két ifjú heves erőösszemérési párbajba kezdett. Közben persze tovább folytatták a szócsatát:

- Te kis túrógombóc!

- Száradtál volna a lepedőre!

- Péppé verlek és ledarállak, te Pöttyös Túrórudi!

- Elvetted Debil golyóit!

- Mit érdekelnek téged Debil Longbolond golyói? Az ő golyói semmik az enyémekhez képest! Nézdd csak! Megmutatom!

Azzal mielőtt Happy tiltakozhatott volna, a Melegbáros egyetlen mozdulattal megszabadult saját egyennadrágjától és Triumph alsóneműjétől.

Happynek elakadt a lélegzete, kidülledt a szeme, befagyott a feneke, leesett az álla, kettéállt a füle, leszakadt a lábujjkörme mikoron meglátta a golyócskáknak éppenséggel nem nevezhető, két teniszlabda nagyságú, férfi-kényestestnedv tároló bőrkulacsocskát. Az előtte fityegő lötyögőről meg nem is beszélve.

- Ööö... ööö... öööööőőő... ööö... öh... öhhöhöhöhhö... Mih is volt a kérésed egészen pontosan? - váltott sokkal kedveskedőbb hangnemre a fekete hajú fiú.

- Tégy a magadévá Popper!

Happynek nem kellett kétszer mondani. Ott helyben, a'la natur térdre ereszkedett, majd önönn vágyát és a szösziét egyaránt hevítve belekezdett a dologba.

- Ááá! Ne harapj! Ah... De igen, mégis!

Pár perccel később felfektette Dákót az asztalra, majd ott helyben, keményen, gyorsan a magáévá tette...

... Volna, ha egyetlen imádott hóbaglya, Herbert von Karajan De Rézfaszú Bagoly, nem épp ezt az idilli, megható pillanatot választja arra, hogy csőrével megkopogtassa az ablakot, jelezvén, hogy küldemény érkezett. Happy nem tétovázott sokat, elővette duplacsövű whinchesterét és szitává lőtte a szerencsétlen madarat, majd tovább folytatta a Dákóba hatolást, amit a szőke örömkönnyekkel, konfettivel és tüzijátékkal jutalmazott. Alig 30 másodperc múlva a két ifjú kimerülten omlott egymás karjaiba. Pihegtek még egy kicsit, majd egymásra emelték tekintetüket.

- Happy - szólalt meg sírós hangon Dákó.

- Dákó - mondta elérzékenyülten Happy.

- Nekünk ezt nem szabad - folytatta a szőke. - Még hat kötet van hátra ebből az idióta könyvből, s nekünk végig kell szenvednünk hat teljes évet, míg végre a rajongók lenyugszanak és a megszállott shipperek nem jönnek olyan marhaságokkal, hogy te milyen jól mutatsz Hermafrodita vagy Csám Csong mellett. Mi legbelül tudjuk, érezzük, hogy bennünket egymásnak teremtett Rowling, csupán a menedzsere és a kiadó az, ki nem engedi, hogy boldogok legyünk. Gyűlölnünk kell egymást, hisz ezt várják el tőlünk. Szeretlek Happy. Neked adtam magam, a szüzességem, mindenem. Szeretlek, de nekünk ezt még nem szabad. De amint az írónő megírja az utolsó betűjét a hetedik könyvnek, végre elkezdhetjük a saját, közös életünk.

- Igazad van Dákó.

- Felejtsük el egymást Happy.

- Tegyük. Szeretlek.

- Én is szeretlek.

A két ifjú felöltözött, egymásra emelték pálcáikat, s ugyanabban a pillanatban hangzott fel két torokból a varázsige:

- Nukumemória!

Pár pillanatig dermedt csend szállta meg a Betegeskedő falait, majd a két fiú magához tért.

- Mi a frászt keresel itt Elfoly?!

- Tűnj a picsába Popper!

- Hogy rohadj meg!

- Anyád!

- Apád!

- Nagyanyád!

- Másodunakotestvéred!


	19. Minden átmenet nélkül a vasútállomáson

**Cím: Happy Popper és a Töke Leve**

**Írta: TaBoo and Drachiss Corporation**

**Korhatár: A következő mű megtekintése 4 éves kor alatt csak szülői felügyelettel ajánlott! Néhol, itt-ott csúnyább, vulgárisabb kifejezések előfordulhatnak (és elő is fordulnak). A mű csupán egyetlen fejezetében tartalmaz enyhe, nem részletezett slash-vonulatot, más fejezetekben csak utalások vannak ilyen témára vonatkozólag.**

**Figyelmeztetések: WARNING! Kedves emberek, szerte a világban! Ez a régi, jól megírt figyelmeztetés új, agresszív verziója! Ezúton szeretném felhívni mindenki figyelmét arra, hogy teszek rá, ha hasmenést kaptok olvasás közben! Fájjon csak a prosztatátok! **

**Továbbá (annak az amatőr) J. K. Rowlingnak a karakterei és az itt található frenetikus egyéniségek közti hasonlóság a puszta véletlen műve... **

**Ne feledjük, ez a regény megtörtént események alapján íródott... (amit nemrég találtunk ki)...**

* * *

**Minden átmenet nélkül a vasútállomáson**

Mikor az Ortodox Express befutott az állomásra, a Kis Kiválasztottat tűzijáték és konfetti fogadta… Happy nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy miért, de ez valahogy nagyon emlékeztette egy esetre, ami szerinte nem rég történt meg vele… De nem maradt ideje sokáig filozofálgatni ezen, mert egy csapat bikinis pom-pomfiú elragadta, és csodálatuk jeléül jól megsimogatták mindenhol.

Heidi az arcán szelíd, ámbár rettenetesen bárgyú vigyorral még egy rövid ideig nézegette a Happy körül táncoló tangás férfiak olajos testét, míg rá nem eszmélt, hogy neki most eleget kell tenni egy fontos kötelességének. Gyengéden félrelökte a sikongató fiúkat… egy faltörő kossal, majd a Popperek legifjabbikához fordult.

- Happy. Neked, akinek olyan nyomorúságos gyerekkorod volt, hogy még a jó édes anyádat sem ismerhetted… Neked szeretnék kedveskedni ezzel a kis csekélységgel. – Mondta pironkodva az a benga állat, miközben átnyújtott egy kockás spirálfüzetet.

- Az ott az apád és az anyád, Happy. – mutatott a füzet első lapján vigyorgó feltehetőleg zsírkrétával rajzolt pálcikaemberekre.

- Nagyon szép. – hebegte a Kis Menőmanó könnybe lábadt szemmel, mert még életében nem látott ilyen csúnya gyerekrajzot.

- És ez még nem minden. A füzet belsejében találsz egy linket egy olyan weboldalról, ahová az összes animált gifemet feltöltöttem a szüleidről. Ne felejts el kritikákat írni hozzájuk, különben nem fogom frissíteni. – Most már Happy szemében is ott cikáztak a lelkesedés szikrái. Nem győzte kivárni, hogy végre netközelbe kerüljön és saját szemével is meggyőződjön arról, hogy édesanyjának tényleg ekkora lila vízfeje van-e, mint a rajzon.

Happy életében először tényleg boldognak érezte magát. Végre megtalálta a helyét a világban, ezek közt a kedves, jóravaló, sátánista emberek között. Tudta, hogy az ördögtől kapott természetfeletti hatalmával nem élhet vissza, és csak jó célokra használhatja… mondjuk arra, hogy visszafizesse azt a sok jót, amit Durciéktól kapott…

VÉGE


End file.
